


The Power of Music

by Midnights_AM_Child



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_AM_Child/pseuds/Midnights_AM_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha could never understand how anyone could like Riven, especially fall for him. After witnessing another side to him she can't get him out of her mind. Riven notices and exploits it. Now she's torn between hating his personality and loving his singing voice. (Alternate Universe, Songfic)</p>
<p>I do not own The Winx Club or any songs listed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Those Jeans

The Winx were gathered at the governor's mansion. They'd been there many times, but unlike most occasions it wasn't political. Today was far from it.

The moment Sky proposed to Bloom, Stella took it upon herself to plan everything: the wedding, the outfits, rehearsals, guests, and especially the bachelorette party. For the first year of the engagement, the group was swallowed in their festivities. It overshadowed the small, humble wedding of Flora and Helia. Their engagement and marriage happened suddenly. Surprisingly it didn't matter to Flora and Helia because they preferred simplicity. Luckily it kept the environment positive when Musa and Riven broke up. Although it was expected it was very bitter. Relations between the two exes were still not cordial. Lastly, Bloom's engagement coincided with the Aisha and Nabu's engagement. Aisha was the happiest anyone had ever seen her; however, it wouldn't last. Nabu was killed. As devastating as his passing was to the Winx, it didn't stop Sky and Bloom's engagement celebration. It didn't even stop when the Sky, pushed the date back two years for his run for governor. Now that he had won, Bloom's friends, affectionately named the Winx, crowded in the living room of the governor's mansion to celebrate her engagement (again) and her upcoming wedding (finally).

Stella handed Bloom a foot-long box wrapped in shiny, green wrapping paper. "This one's from Aisha." Stella announced.

Aisha braced herself waiting to see Bloom's reaction. It was a bachelorette party; but, Bloom was a well-known stick in the mud. Perhaps the alcohol would loosen her up a bit. "Alright, let's see what it is." Bloom shook it before ripping it the paper. Her jaw dropped before covering the gift up. "Aisha!"

"What is it?" Tecna asked curiously. Musa shrugged.

Stella took it and waved it in the air. "It's a dildo!"

Bloom's face grew even redder and she jumped up and reached for it. Stella effectively kept it away. "Stella, stop, put that away."

Aisha finished her martini and laughed. "It's for when Sky's helping the people, so you can help yourself."

Bloom's eyes widened. "You're drunk and crazy!"

"Just crazy." Aisha corrected. She was having fun. It took a long time for Aisha to smile. It'd been two years since Nabu's death. She was content. Aisha was started to know herself again and enjoy life. She had her friends to thank for it. She'd be even more thankful with another mixed drink.

Stella walked over to Aisha and filled her glass. "That was priceless, but I won't be outdone by you Aisha. I do have a reputation to think of." Aisha winked and lifted her drink in the spirit of friendly competition. She loved Stella's outrageousness. "So without further ado…" Stella snapped her fingers. The lights dimmed; music started playing. Aisha looked at her friends. Stella would win their little bet. "My gift to you." The door opened. Eight muscular men entered. They were dressed as knights. There was one man for to each of the Winx, except for Bloom, she had two. She was even redder than when she held the rabbit Aisha bought. When the strippers left they called it a night and dispersed to the guest wing.

Aisha somehow managed to brush her teeth and wash her face without falling out. It had been a while since she'd drank alcohol. She'd overdone it. The blue eyed heiress gulped some water to ensure a pain-free morning. Slightly swaying, she wandered to bed. She slipped into bed trying not to disturb Flora, but it didn't work. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Aisha. It was quite a day wasn't it? How are you?"

"I'm good; I promise. It was one of the best days I've had in a while. I'm even excited for the wedding. I just wish I didn't have to walk in with Riven."

Flora smiled and yawned. "Well, after Musa and Riven's breakup... Stella didn't have much of a choice."

It was her luck that Aisha was stuck with Riven. The other pairs were actually couples: Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy, and Flora and Helia. Thanks to Musa's infamous aversion to Riven, they had switched partners. Aisha was originally paired Roy. He was one of Brandon and Sky's fraternity brothers. Aisha knew him from childhood; she thought he was nice. He was definitely nicer than Riven. "Stella owes me."

"It won't be that bad."

"It will be worse." Aisha turned to her side to face her sleepy friend. "I don't get him. Riven isn't that attractive, especially compared to the other guys. But he acts like he's God's gift to women. He doesn't have wealth, status, or anything to explain his overconfidence; but, he acts like he's the shit. He's such an asshole." Aisha plopped her head into the pillows. "And he's always around me. He was Nabu's best friend, Musa's boyfriend, and now we have to walk together down the aisle and dance at the reception. And then there's tomorrow…"

"It's not like you're marrying him." Flora reassured, sleepily.

"That would never happen." Aisha said perishing the thought.

"There's nothing wrong with getting to know him. You might find that he's not as bad as you think; but, even if he is, it'll be over as soon as Sky and Bloom head to their honeymoon."

"You're right, Flora. Sorry for keeping you up with drunk rants. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, Riven parked his truck at the Governor's Mansion and jumped out. He looked around the land, scoffing at the lavish access. He walked through the plush green lawn of the governor's mansion and thought about wasteful spending. His friend had a nice place, but the libertarian in him thought it was too excessive and very unnecessary. It was unsurprisingly clean when he walked inside; there were no remnants of the bachelorette party hosted there the night before. He knew it was big because Stella had planned it. Humble wasn't her way. Part of him wished that Stella would plan Sky's bachelor party. If "King Sky" had his way, it was going to be a boring, sober get-together reminiscing and playing cards. He wasn't going to take a day off work to watch his frat brother be boring.

"Good, you're here." Stella said handing him his suit.

"You're late." Aisha complained.

Riven stared her down. He never liked her. The years hadn't changed that. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy keeping the city safe, catching bad guys. How rude of me for letting my job get in the way of taking pictures of a wedding that's a month away." Aisha rolled her eyes. She hated sarcasm.

"Score one, Riven!" Brandon says putting his arm around Stella.

Stella giggled before clapping her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Okay, the place is about 40 minutes away and is absolutely beautiful! I'll send the address to each pair. When we get there, I'll need to meet with the girls to touch up hair and makeup. Then we'll take pictures for the album."

"I still don't see why we have to take wedding photos before the actual wedding." Musa said, trying her best to not look at Riven.

"It's just a precaution, just in case there are too many tears, or one of us gets too fat to fit into our dress, or Riven and Aisha kill each other."

"There's a thought…" Riven said jokingly

"This is going to be the longest 40 minutes I've ever had to suffer through." Aisha said glaring at Riven.

"Let's get going." Bloom says breaking the tension.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

It was silent, minus the sounds of the road, GPS, and the dispatcher on Riven's radio. Aisha keep looking out the window, Riven barely noticed her because his mind was elsewhere. He thought of Musa. She didn't even look at him. Fair enough, it was his fault for leaving her for Darcy. Riven regretted that. He was too proud to tell her though.

Aisha grimaced as another act of crime was reported on his radio. Nabu was on the police force with Riven until he died. She knew the codes for the crimes described. It made her stomach turn. "Will you please turn that off?"

"It's my truck; I'll do what I want."

"It's not like you can do anything about this anyway. You're off duty and not in the city. Riven, just turn on some music, quit being so difficult."

Riven didn't respond. Aisha smacked her teeth and turned it off before Riven could answer. He was even more irritated now. "What are you doing? This isn't your truck! Besides, the driver controls the radio."

"Fine, Riven. Put whatever you want on. I won't turn. Even if it's death metal, bluegrass, even if it's a right-wing talk show, I won't turn."

"Fine." Riven turned on the radio and flipped through a few stations. Not finding anything he liked he switched to his CD. It seemed to mainly consist of Drowning Pool and Papa Roach. Aisha seemed content enough because she left him alone and texted. Suddenly, the CD made a dramatic switch in genre. Aisha looked up from her phone and her eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Ginuwine? In Those Jeans?" Aisha asked genuinely curious

"Yeah, so."

Aisha held her hands up meaning no harm. A cocky smile lit her face. "Nothing, I just can't believe you have this. It's random and old."

Riven felt like she was teasing him. "I like the song."

"Okay," she said, not believing him.

"And I know the song."

"Right…" She said, still not believing him. Aisha figured the selection was something Musa added to his playlist without his knowledge.

Riven scoffed and restarted the song. His eyes were on the road, so he didn't notice her face as he started singing. Aisha couldn't help, but watch silently. It wasn't the fact that he knew the song, it was his voice. Riven turned the volume down and continued to sing. He did this only to prove to Aisha he knew the words without help. It was having an entirely different effect. Aisha had never been serenaded. Riven's voice was so strong and soulful. She felt herself moving closer. She didn't even notice her phone vibrating.

Riven turned to Aisha and noticed an expression he'd never seen Aisha make. For a second, he wasn't even sure what it was. He looked at her sideways, slightly confused. It was desire. She was lusting for him. That was insane. There was no way Aisha could want him. Not that Riven would pass that up. He may not like her; but, he wasn't blind. He looked at Aisha's long legs in her tight capris and continued singing where he left off. Riven had to focus on the road, but he noticed Aisha shift in her chair with his peripheral vision and look down to avoid his eyes. Eventually, their eyes did meet. Aisha realized he was no longer just singing. Riven was actually asking.

Aisha snapped out of it and turned off the stereo. Riven smacked his teeth. "What'd you do that for? We had a deal."

"Don't act like you don't know why. Keep your eyes on the road, _Ginuwine_. I'm just glad we're almost there."

"I don't get you." Riven said shaking his head. What was he thinking? She was so difficult. It was going to be one hell of a month; but, after the wedding he'd be free of her.

**(A/N) I had to fix this because you can't add copyrighted lyrics even with a disclaimer. I am going to make them fall in love. Brace yourself for dirty smut, feels, and laughs! As far as Riven's voice, I imagined he sings like Jon B. Pick your own singer.**

**Next Chapter- Aisha cannot stop dreaming about Riven's voice.**


	2. How Many Drinks

After suffering Stella's photoshoot, Riven and Aisha had an awkward ride back to the Governor's Mansion. Aisha cut on the scanner and used her headphones to block it, music, and Riven. She avoided engaging with him via her dying phone. After the two went home it wasn't mentioned again, but not forgotten. Riven was thinking about it now at the gym. He wiped the sweat off his face after an hour at the bag. His speed and accuracy made him regret not doing it professionally. He was so skilled, he thought the sand would burst! Riven looked at himself the mirror satisfied with the direction of his life and his workout. Going pro might have ruined him. Why mess up his cognition and good looks? He also loved his job. Secretly, he was happy to protect and serve. It gave him purpose. Riven could be overzealous at times, but he was a good cop. He was one of the best. He had his own money so stayed clear from corruption. He performed well because he kept his mind and body sharp.

Riven went downstairs towards the male locker room and passed an aerobics class. He doubled back and slowed down significantly. He loved how sharp his peripheral vision was. and peered into the room. He scanned the group. There were twenty one people including the instructor. Three were men. There were a few women Riven thought were knockouts. He kept his eyes on a redhead he thought had a nice frame, rhythm, and flexibility. One thing he missed out on from his past relationships was a woman who loved fitness as much as he did. It was more than being pleasing to the eyes. After all, he hadn't seen the redhead's face. He loved Gardenia. The women were beautiful and their wallets were full. Speaking of beautiful rich girls, Aisha was the instructor. Their eyes met, but he broke it to look at moves. Riven didn't see the harm. They were single and the walls were glass.

Aisha rolled her eyes as Riven copied her movements. She wondered if he was trying to purposely distract her. He looked ridiculous. It was working on a couple of her students. She wanted to vomit at their giggles, "Who's that?" and "He's so cute...". It was times like this that she hated that the Winx and Specialists did so much together. She always saw Riven here, but they had an unspoken agreement to ignore each other there. Aisha continued with class as normally as she could. When it ended, she let her zumba class know what an excellent job they did. She focused on them instead of her unwanted companion outside.

Riven knew Aisha was willfully ignoring him. It didn't matter to Riven. He decided that was going to go home with some girl that day. It didn't matter if it was the chick with the auburn hair or the feisty instructor. Riven flipped a coin to see who it'd be. If it was heads -he'd talk to Aisha, tails -the redhead. It was heads. Riven kissed his quarter for luck in cracking Aisha. It was possible. He knew her weakness now: R&B and guys who could sing it.

When Aisha's zumba class was released, his second choice was one of the first people to leave. She smiled at him flirtatiously. Riven groaned internally. Getting her to his bed would be easy. He hoped his quarter didn't steer him wrong. Aisha was busy talking to her remaining student, even though she saw Riven enter she focused elsewhere. He leaned on the door frame studying her body. She was irresistible. Those orange spandex pants and gym shirt she had tied above her midriff had Riven thankful he wore baggy sweats. She had her hair in one ponytail and her face twisting in disapproval.

"What do you want?" Riven looked at her and smirked. Aisha read between the lines. "Oh hell no."

"I know when a woman wants me, Aisha. Just give into it. Trust me; I'm better than what you imagined."

Aisha started laughing. "Thank God you aren't a detective! You are the last man, the very last man I'd ever-! If you and I were the last people in universe, I'd marry a coconut! Get out."

"Marry the coconut, but you'd screw me. How long have we been playing this game? Now we're alone. You can have it right here, if you want to."

"This is sexual harassment. If you don't leave, I'll call security and get your membership removed."

Riven shook his head and walked towards her. He started singing How Many Drinks. Aisha's breathing hitched and she watched as Riven circled around her. She loved this song and she loved the way he sounded. She held her head up and walked towards the exit. Riven took her wrist to stop her from leaving. Without warning, he pulled her into him. Aisha gasped and slapped him. She turned and watched him rub his cheek in disbelief.

"Don't ever touch me again! You sound good, I'll give you that; however, I'm not going to bed with you simply because you sang a damn song! ...Even if you sang me to bed, you couldn't and wouldn't keep up."

Damn that quarter. "Fuck this shit. You're not worth it anyway."

Aisha waved him off before flipping him off. "Bye, bye."

* * *

Brandon banged on the table trying to catch his breath. It took every ounce of his strength to retell Riven's gym story. Aisha told Stella hoping to convince her to switch them for the wedding. Stella hadn't and wasted no time telling Brandon. Despite Riven's death threats Brandon told the story. Roy and Helia couldn't help laughing. Sky and Timmy gave disapproving looks. Who invited them anyway?

Sky sipped his beer and frowned. "I can't believe you tried to seduce Aisha. She was with Nabu."

"Nabu is dead. He has been for years. They weren't married, just engaged like you and Diaspro. Since when do you care about that form of commitment, Sky?" Riven countered. He wasn't wrong for being attracted to Aisha. Nobody knew Nabu the way he did. The last thing he would do is disrespect his fallen friend. Nabu would want Aisha to be happy, even if were with Riven. Even though Riven didn't want Aisha for more than a fling, they were adults and that was alright. Sky's repression is what left him to do the wrong things with Bloom and Diaspro.

"Whoa, Riven. That's harsh."

Riven shrugged. "I just answered his question. If it hurt your feelings Sky, oh well. My feelings are hurt."

"Aisha?"

"Hell no! I'm hurt because I took off work for a bachelor party with no strippers. Now that's pain!"

"There aren't going to be strippers?" asked Roy confused

"I just said that. What do you do anyway, Roy?" asked Riven.

"I'm a physical therapist, mainly for injured athletes. But before that, I worked for the Andros family, as in Aisha Andros." Roy answered

Helia looked confused. "You haven't met Roy before?"

Riven eyed the spiked-hair blonde. Timmy answered for him. "Aisha and Riven don't hang out. They wouldn't know each other."

"You like her don't you?" Roy didn't respond. "If you like Aisha, go for it. I don't like her in a mushy-gross way." Riven assured Roy.

Roy shook his head. "It's not like that. We aren't close; she didn't even know I was in the wedding until yesterday. Even if I wanted to, I doubt her family would approve. Teredor and Niobe are great, just old fashioned."

'Old fashioned? I wonder if that means Aisha is too. No wonder she's overreacting.' Riven didn't say anything and continued to drink. Maybe he'd leave her alone. Riven closed his eyes and thought about her blue eyes burning in want for him. Riven shook his head. He needed to get her out of his head. She was just a woman, a really alluring woman.

**Meanwhile…**

Aisha moaned and tossed in her bed. Her mind was betraying her. In her dream she was floating on pink water, wearing nothing, but white linen robe. Someone was drowning so she saved him and a brought him to the surface. He wasn't breathing so she gave him mouth-to-mouth. "Thank you," he said. He was so grateful, that it turned into kissing. "I want you," the familiar voice said, desperately. He was touching her, kissing her so hungrily that they didn't even notice the waves crashing over them and sending them to sea. He took her hand and they swam together. Still underwater, he sang to her; as he did, their clothes floated away. He kissed her neck, shoulder, and throat. He cupped her face and made her look at him. His passion turned to arrogance. He licked his lips and gave her a smug grin. "I knew you wanted me." Dream-Riven gloated.

Aisha's eyes popped open. She almost cursed. How could she dream of him, especially like that?! Aisha didn't want him. She hated him! Her body was still aroused from her dream. Aisha wasn't ashamed of knowing her body and would usually help herself, but the cause of her excitement bothered her. Aisha drank the bottle of water beside her bed. She closed her eyes and willed herself to dream of something other than Riven, even if it was a nightmare.

**(A/N) Why is Riven so bold in this story? Because they aren't teenagers in my story. Honestly, I'm too old to be watching this show.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha has a 4th of July party, Riven arrives early.** _


	3. Unusual

The next few times Aisha and Riven saw each other, they were with their friends. Today would be another one of those occasions. Aisha L. Andros had multiple pools. The one inside her home was for diving and laps. The one outside was for entertainment. She loved summers. She always had fun with her friends in her backyard. She was throwing a pool party today. She fantasized about the fun they would have. Aisha was kneading ground beef for the party when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. She shouldn't have guest yet. She wasn't ready for anyone so soon. She cussed under her breath and washed her hands. She dried them on her apron and went to the door. Without looking, she opened it. Aisha closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for tolerance. It was Riven.

"You're early."

"Last time you complained that I was late."

"It's not my fault you can't tell time."

"Whatever. Are you nervous about being alone with me?" Riven joked. Aisha closed her door on him and went back to the meat. Riven opened the door and invited himself in. He looked around. Aisha had a nice place. Although it was large, it was extravagant and over the top with an exception of her outside pool, but she used it and occasionally rented it out. It wasn't a waste. He wasn't sure why she had two of them. "I actually missed this place," he complimented. Aisha ignored him. "Why do you have two pools? That's a stupid waste of money, but I guess that doesn't matter since they're being used. Unlike the rest of our superfluous friends..."

"Are you going to talk to yourself the entire time?" Aisha complained.

"You should answer me. I am a guest."

"I don't have to answer anything and I don't remember inviting you. Frankly you shouldn't be here without a warrant."

"So that's how you're playing it?"

"That's how it is."

"You like cops don't you?" Riven whispered in her ear. Aisha jumped. She didn't hear him walk in. "Yeah I know you do. I brought everything we need if you're ready." Riven wished she would turn around again. This was the first time he'd seen Aisha in an apron. Knowing she was more domesticated than she let on interested him.

Aisha thought about it for a moment before she put the thought out of her head. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. How about you lick my fingers?" Aisha said sarcastically. It wasn't lost on Riven that she was touching raw meat. He didn't have a smart retort for it. He hated Aisha's smart mouth; it was killing Riven's brief housewife fantasy, the one he conjured when she opened the door in her summer dress and apron.

"Hmm…" Riven left the kitchen and wandered the house.

Aisha opened her mouth in surprise that it was the end of their back and forth. She took a deep breath. She was grateful for her apron. Her body was craving what Riven was offering. It'd been years since she'd been with another man. She just couldn't seem to open up to anybody else. She wasn't ready for relationship. She just found contentment in herself without Nabu. Aisha knew Riven wasn't offering a relationship; it seemed like a win-win situation for them both. However Riven being Riven ruined its potential. He would always take it too far or remind her why she never liked him. Part of he'd try again. They could do it and clean up before their friends found out. Maybe it could stay a secret.

"No Aisha," she said to herself, "he'd tell everyone. I can't believe he just left like that. He could have at least offered to help. He didn't bring anything. Except handcuffs… what a sleaze." Aisha was a few burger patties short of being finished. The only thing left was putting out the condiments and actually grilling the meat. She would do that once everyone arrived. Aisha washed her hands and walked to her backyard. She kicked the beach ball into the pool and slid the volleyball net out just in case they played. Then she dumped coals into the grill; but, before she could light it, she heard her piano.

Aisha walked inside and followed the sound to her study. She recognized the melody and frowned. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to seduce her, again. This was going to be the last time. Aisha went inside determined to stop it, but once she entered, her resolve faltered.

Riven wasn't playing her keyboard. It was just a recording. He was sitting back in a chair waiting for her. Aisha folded her arms and froze when she heard his voice. He stared her down testing her reaction. She swallowed, but stood there and listened. He stood up and walked closer towards her. Aisha backed up and into the hallway only to be stopped by a wall. She did her best to look confident, but couldn't hide the blush on her face. Riven stopped only to smirk. Despite Aisha's dark skin, he could feel the warmth and see the awkwardness on her face. He placed his hand on the left side of her and leaned into it. Aisha cursed; she wouldn't hear the end of this. Riven's smile was plastered in his same cocky grin. "I knew you wanted me."

Déjà vu… "I do not want you."

"Yes, you do. You just don't like me. I don't like you either, but-" He sang the second verse.

Aisha pictured doing such things with him for a moment. She shivered. It wouldn't work out. It was like she said before, he sang well; but, at the end of the day, he's still Riven and she's Aisha. She didn't even want him in her house, there was no way she could sleep with him. "You're insane. I cannot even look at you right now."

Riven snickered and moved out of her space. "I'm done messing with you for the day anyway."

"Good, will you go home?"

Riven glared at her. "What the hell is your problem? First you try to give me salmonella now you're kicking me out."

"I'm trying to hint that you're unwanted."

Riven snorted and pulled her by her apron. "We both know that I'm plenty wanted."

"…"

"… Fuck it." Riven was about to kiss her, but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"Knock, knock!" Stella waltzed in without bothering to ring the doorbell or knock. Aisha looked at their compromising position and pushed away from Riven just as Stella entered the hallway. Brandon was not far behind. "I brought drinks! I found this amazing peach soda that you have to try. Oh, hi, Riven. You're here early."

"Dude, take some of these bags. There's more in the trunk." Brandon complained.

"Shame, the pack mule look works for you." Stella said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Aisha took some of the bags and headed to the kitchen. She knew the tension between herself and Riven would be on hold while her friends were there. Eventually the rest of their friends arrived. Sky and Brandon grilled while the Riven and Helia tossed Stella and Tecna into the pool. They were so distracted by their laughter that they didn't notice when Musa and Aisha pushed them in. Musa did a cannonball and Aisha dove in. Their waves splashed Flora and Bloom who were just sitting on the edge. Aisha made a quick count. "How about a quick game of volleyball?"

"We should wait for Sky and Brandon. That way it can be a simple, boy versus girl game."

"There are only five guys and six of us though." Said Bloom.

"That's plenty fair." Joked Riven.

Aisha flipped him off. "How about we call Roy? That way Riven won't complain about an advantage when the Winx girls win."

"Good idea, Aisha." Stella got out and went to find her purse. She returned in 15 minutes with her towel and hair care products. "He can't come, but I'll sit this game out."

Aisha nodded before serving the ball over the net; it slipped through Riven's fingers. Now, it was her turn to wear a cocky grin. Riven visualized throwing it in her face, but he kept that to himself. Aisha was plaguing too much of his thoughts. He never worked so hard to get a female before, except for Musa. That was entirely different. He wanted to be with Musa romantically. With Aisha, it's only physical. Musa seemed less apprehensive about being in his presence. She even touched him since she was the one who pushed him into the pool. Riven knew not to take it as a sign that they could rekindle things. Even if he and Darcy were over. Karma bit him hard in his relationship with Darcy. Darcy threw him away like he did Musa, for the same reason too, an upgrade. Last he heard she bought a home in the mountains and was still climbing the corporate ladder. Riven hoped she'd get cut on the glass ceiling. He understood, but he was still bitter.

After a day full of food, fun and fireworks, the Winx and Specialists lounged beside the pool and yawned. "Today was great, Aisha. You truly throw the best pool parties." Sky said, praising her.

"Thank you. If you all brought a change of clothes, you all can stay over. One pair will have to sleep in the pool house and another on the couch." She looked at Riven at the last part.

"Sucks to be you, Musa." Riven said still staring at Aisha. "We should pair up like we are in the wedding."

"You're not welcome in my bedroom, Riven. You're barely welcome in my house."

"You're fucking ridiculous. I'm leaving." Riven grabbed his things and left.

The rest of the boys decided to go with him. Helia and Flora went home. Bloom tried to stop Sky, but he promised to call her tomorrow. "I had a great time, Aisha. I'll see you tomorrow."

At least they didn't have to worry about rooms anymore. Aisha had four bedrooms. Stella and Bloom took one; Tecna had one by herself; and, Musa crashed with Aisha. "Do you think I was wrong?"

Musa sighed. "I don't think so. Riven was being a creep."

"True, but even if he wasn't I would have put him on the couch. Maybe I should have paired guys in a room, girls another."

"Please, Riven would've still been on the couch. He wouldn't sleep in a bed with another a guy. You weren't wrong." Musa reassured.

"What did you see in him anyway?" Aisha asked for the hundredth time.

"It's hard to explain. Once you get past the badboy thing, you find there's so much more to him. He is complex. He definitely isn't like the other guys."

"For good reason, this isn't the 1940s. So it's not the singing thing?"

Musa looked confused. "He sang to you?"

Aisha didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Musa's feelings, but she didn't think it was worth a lie. "A couple of times, yeah."

Musa didn't say anything for a while; but then laughed it off. "I never knew. He must really be attracted to you. If he's doing all this, watch out."

"I would never do that to you." Aisha said offended. Her attraction meant nothing. She found Sky and the others just as attractive, but she'd never sleep with them. So she wasn't going to sleep with Riven. Why did everyone else seem convinced otherwise?

"I know, but it's okay. I don't care." Musa said hiding the hurt she felt. "Even if you did hook up with him, you wouldn't be doing anything wrong. Riven and I are done."

Aisha sat up. "You should know that the only thing stronger that my aversion to Riven is my love for you. You're like a sister to me! You should know that I'd never let a boy come between us. Nothing is going to happen."

Musa smiled and hugged her. "I know you wouldn't. I'm just saying from experience, Riven is smoother than what most give him credit for. One day you say you hate him, the next you want Mrs. Riven Piff."

"See, we definitely wouldn't work out. That last name is atrocious. I couldn't see it. I definitely couldn't deal with a baby named Piff either."

"I think it's kind of cute." Musa giggled.

"No."

**(A/N) I'm trying not to make this story escalate quickly.**

_**Next Chapter: Enter Tritanius** _


	4. Track 4

Aisha finished her last lap before pulling herself out of her indoor pool. She laid on the floor while she caught her breath. She didn't swim her fastest pace; but, it was still an hour of exercise. She lost count of how many laps she swam, only thinking of the wonderful feeling of the water and life itself. Aisha took off her cap and let her hair fall into the water; she wore it for speed not style. She would get up to rehydrate, but now she just wanted to relax. She needed to get used to the temperature change from her heated pool to outside the water. She wasn't thinking about that; she was enjoying the way the current moved her locks around. That was interrupted when her cellphone rang.

Aisha begrudgingly got up and went to get her cellphone. She stared at the name on her caller ID. Aganist her better judgement, she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough"

Aisha looked at her phone in disbelief. She pretended she didn't know who it was. "Who is this?"

"Really? I bet you'd know who I was if I sang"

She almost growled. "How the hell did you get my number, Riven?"

Riven laughed. "As many group messages we're apart of? Come on. I'd just have to find the number attached to the most snark or feminist drivel."

"Feminist drivel? I hope you never have a daughter. How you even managed to date Musa, Darcy, anyone is beyond me."

"And I have no idea why Nabu was crazy about you."

"I've always hated you. He'd always defend you. I just- don't tell me he gave you my number?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I've had your number stored in my phone for years. I just never used it."

"Why now?"

She could hear him chuckle over the phone. "Why'd you answer?"

"I'm hanging up."

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am! Lose my number." Aisha said before hanging up. Enough was enough. Aisha was going to stop playing this game. No more flirting, no tit-for-tats, no more being alone together. Aisha toweled off and wrapped it around her body. She showered, redressed, and rehydrated before looking at her phone again. She had four text messages. The first was from her mother. She just wanted to know how she was doing. The second was from a colleague asking her opinion on a P90X health study. Next, was a message from Flora. She wanted to know if she wanted to roll grass with her. Last was from Riven. He simply said he'd be off work at twenty hundred hours. "Riven has some nerve! The next time I see him...!" She'd be firm. She would end it. Nothing in the world could changed her mind.

At least that's what she thought until a truck plowed into her bedroom...

* * *

It didn't take long for Riven to realize Aisha wasn't going to text him back. He didn't expect much; it was just fun to him to get her riled up and bothered. At first confrontation with her annoyed him, but now it amused him. She was still a constant in his mind. He thought about her arms folded, her stance ready to negate whatever he stated. He'd seen her exasperated eyeroll at least a thousand times. Her eyes were beautiful; they were really large and blue. They held so much fire. Almost as much as her mouth; they'd cursed each other out a couple of times. He wondered if she'd be that spirited in a fling. One of his former parolees made him a mixed CD that mainly consisted hits from the time period. Occasionally he would skim the songs. One of the songs on the list was When You're Mad by Neyo. It reminded him of Aisha. R&B wasn't his favorite genre; but, he was beginning to to appreciate it. Aisha's disaffinity was starting to please him. Maybe he was the protagonist in the song.

"All available units, four-fifteen at 21 Morphix Drive. No response from the owner, there's been structural damage. Proceed with caution. Four-fifteen at 21 Morphix Drive. Proceed with caution. Over."

"Ten-four, over." Riven turned on his siren and stepped on the gas. It sounded familiar. Morphix Drive, he was just there. It was where Aisha lived. 'Where does she live though. 24? 27? It can't be her.' "Shit, whoever it is, there's a profit to be made. Everyone on that block has money." Riven arrived on Morphix Drive; he looked at the houses getting closer to the home of his newest infatuation. "23, 21... Damn it!" He found the house. It was Aisha's.

There was a large hole in her garage. The automobile barely missed Aisha's car; it ploughed through what looked like the master bathroom and was stuck in another room. He hadn't seen much of Aisha's house to know what room it was. He would have entered through the hole; but, water was jetting from broken pipes and debris was falling. There may have even been an electrical problem he was unaware of. Riven kicked down her front door and made his way through the large house. Surprisingly nobody made their way to him despite the noise he created. He didn't like that. It meant the culprit had either fled was was preoccupied. Riven wasn't sure what he'd do if the criminal harmed Aisha. They weren't close, but she was still a part of his circle. Nobody messed with his friends.

The mansion was quiet, unnaturally so. Riven could hear other sirens in the background. He hoped Aisha wasn't home. The closer he got to Aisha's bedroom the more he could hear talking. It was a male and he was on a rant about what was "rightfully" his and Aisha trying to calm him. Riven pulled out his gun and opened the bedroom door. It opened slightly; but, was stopped by what Riven assumed was the truck. Aisha must have been trapped in with some strung out lunatic. There was no way someone who wasn't impaired would have been alright after an accident like that.

Without thinking of the danger Riven squeezed into the room. This was certainly not the way Riven expected to get into Aisha's bedroom. "Four seventeen at 21 Morphix Drive. I need backup over!" Aisha was dodging what looked like a trident. Riven tackled the man to the ground. The trident fell out of his hand. Riven placed his arm into the back of the offender's neck and tried to cuff him. "Stop resisting! You're under arrest; anything you-" Riven was thrown off by the guy's monstrous strength.

"This is my house!" he screamed wildly. He had cuts all over his face from the broken glass. His skin was turning a nasty shade of green, probably a reaction of whatever he was on; and, he was swollen. He swung at Riven who stopped it with a piece of a broken pipe.

Aisha looked around to see if there was anything she could use to distract or fight him off with. "Tritannus, you must stop this."

"Die!" He said going after her once more. Riven cursed and dropped the pipe. He pulled out his gun and fired twice. Tritannus fell over before he could reach her. He growled and cursed, not realizing his legs had been shot and now useless. Aisha tried to run to him; but, Riven stopped her.

A couple more police entered through the small door. They asked if she was alright. She answered seemingly fine; but, her cool facade fell when they carried Tritannus out through the window. He thrashed around like a fish out of water and cursed her like she was his worst enemy. For an instant, her face showed all the hurt she felt. She didn't understand why he hated her so much. Riven noticed he was still holding her and let go. "You okay?" He asked, not sure how to feel.

"Yeah, yeah." She said unconvincingly. "It's just" Aisha took a deep breath and looked at all the damage. "Really hard to see him like this."

"You'll get over it." Riven replied without thinking.

Aisha glared at him before slipping through the door. How insensitive, but correct. Eventually, she would get over it. She also refused to shed a tear over it. She made a vow the Nabu's death would be the last time she'd cry. So far she kept her promise. Aisha sat in the living room and tried to collect herself. If it were a stranger she wouldn't have hesitated to fight back or felt bad when he was arrested. Tritannus was her cousin. They grew up together. It was their memories and bond that made her vulnerable. If Riven didn't come she didn't know what would have happened. She would have probably fought back instead of evaded if Riven didn't arrive when he did. The result would have been even more devastating to her. She couldn't imagine fighting her cousin. She was grateful it didn't go that far.

**One Week Later...**

Riven threw his keys on a table and plopped on the couch in his apartment. He had a long conversation with the sheriff about his response to Tritannus. They cleared him of any question of excessive force. He had problems with that in the past. Considering the political climate their meeting was necessary. Riven didn't pay much attention during the briefing, but he did gather that he'd been cleared and would be fine. Riven loved being a deputy sheriff; he was glad we was out there keeping people like Aisha safe. Plus Tritannus was lucky Riven was the first to respond; some officers may have gone for a kill shot. Riven just incapacitated him. Riven sadly thought about the few times he had to use lethal force. It had made him feel cold and nauseous, but there was also a wave of adrenaline.

Riven stretched and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge finding nothing. Then he went to his pantry only to find a can of soup and cereal. "I need a woman." he muttered, grabbing the soup. He watched Sports Center while eating the cold chicken noodle soup. He put his feet up on the coffee table and laughed knowing Brandon owed him 50 bucks on a game. Good, he could use that money on more soup. Riven's phone vibrated next to his feet. He looked at it before turning his attention back to the TV. Whoever it was would have to wait until he felt like moving from his comfortable position. He didn't move until around midnight after noticing he'd dozed off. Riven yawned and headed to his bedroom. He looked through his missed calls.

"You've got to be kidding me."

His missed call was Aisha.

**(A/N) His supply of R &B had to come from somewhere.**

_**Next Chapter: Sky and Bloom's wedding.** _


	5. Forthenight

Riven fought with his tie again before pulling it off. He could never figure how the blasted things worked. He tried at least ten times and failed each attempt. Oh well, this was the reason Stella had them take pictures early right? It wouldn't be a big deal if he was tieless.

Riven answered the knock on the door to find Musa standing there. He almost dropped the tie when seeing her. She was absolutely beautiful in her blue bridesmaid dress. It was the perfect splash of color on her ivory skin and jet black hair. Her hair was in a neat bun exposing her slender neck and frame. She didn't need any makeup to stand out. He lost a treasure when he left her.

Musa took his tie and fixed his collar. She slowly fastened it and focused on it rather than who it was wearing it. "So you have a thing for Aisha." She said still focused on the tie. She smoothed it and continued to stare.

"Yeah, I guess." He responded.

"Are you serious about her?"

Riven frowned and stepped away from her. They weren't together anymore. They weren't even friends! His life was none of her business and he didn't have to answer to her. "What are you getting at?"

"No need to get defensive, Riven. I just want you to be happy. And if Aisha's what you want then go for it. Don't let me stop you."

Riven stifled a laugh. "You weren't."

Musa looked extremely hurt and let that sink in. She looked him in his eyes. "Yeah she likes you, but she'll never love you, you know."

Riven shrugged. "I don't want love. What's that ever done for anybody?" Riven looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't a big fan of grey suits, but he had to admit he looked good. "Thanks for the tie."

He went to the room his fraternity brothers were gathered. Riven shook his head he didn't know if Musa was doing this for closure or something else; either way, it was between him and Aisha. This was messy. Riven was starting to wonder if it was worth it. He knocked on the door. Brandon opened it to let Riven in. "You clean up nice, Mr. Piff."

Riven slapped hands with him looked at the groom. Sky straightened his tuxedo and turned to his friends for approval. He still looked nervous despite their praise. "I can't believe this day is finally here."

"It's not too late to back out." Riven replied semi-serious.

Sky chuckled and patted Riven on the back. "Thanks for making me laugh. I love Bloom; I guess it's just a bit of cold feet. I'm ready; I'm ready to make Bloom Peters my wife."

"Whatever." Riven said, not caring about Sky's pansy declaration. Riven was sure that there would never be a woman who'd get him to say such dribble. He wasn't even sure if he'd get married. She'd have to be a woman who was just as docile as she was lovely. He was close with Musa even though he wouldn't call her docile. He had no idea where he was going when it came to Darcy. She was way too manipulative and ambitious for her own good. He couldn't imagine being this nervous about either of them.

**Meanwhile…**

Aisha applied lip gloss before heading to Bloom's room. Miriam and Vanessa were in tears looking at Bloom in her wedding dress.

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Vanessa said handing her flowers.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined." Miriam choked up.

"Aww, thanks mom." Bloom responded. Miriam and Vanessa looked at each other wondering which one she was referring to.

Not to be outdone, Mariam cleared her throat and handed Bloom a velvet box. "These have been passed down in our family for many generations. It's your turn to wear them."

Bloom gasped at the large pair of diamonds and put them on. "Something old" She twirled in her gown. "Something new" She smiled at her friends in their bridesmaids' dresses. "Something blue, now I just need something borrowed."

Musa leaned into Aisha's ear. "Sky." Aisha tried covering her laughs with coughs. She missed Stella giving her glass slippers to complete the tradition.

Stella became professional and ordered everyone to their places. Aisha took her flowers and headed into the hallway with the rest of the Winx. The couples paired up. She saw each of them brighten and exchange compliments. Even Musa and Roy were cordial. Roy looked back at Aisha and smiled. She smiled back and waved at him. She kept her smile even looking at Riven.

Riven scanned Aisha and swallowed. Aisha had always been a beautiful woman, but she was breathtakingly stunning. Her flawless chocolate skin gave off a faint scent of shea and tropical fruit. Whatever she wore made her skin glow. He'd never seen her like this before; this was the first time he'd seen her hair straighten. It was pulled back into a simple ponytail. Its simplicity magnified her exotic feature. He fought not to be taken by those big blue eyes or smile. Maybe it was the blue dress which complimented her curves. He found himself ogling her, he wasn't conscious of the act until he noticed the flowers blocked his view of her cleavage. It was the only reason he leant his arm to her without hassle.

"You should keep your hair that way." Riven muttered.

Aisha looked at Riven with an expression he couldn't read. She had to admit he didn't look too bad. His hair had been gelled back instead of its usual spikes. She could feel how toned he was in the suit. It made him look like a gentleman; but, Aisha preferred his uniform. It fit his swagger. As attractive as she found Riven, she didn't like his choice of words. Aisha loved her natural beauty. "Do you have something against my kinky hair?"

Brandon and Musa laughed at his rejection. Riven smacked his teeth. "If you can't take a compliment, I'll stop giving them." He pulled her closer and whispered in her. "Beside, you should know, I have nothing against ANYTHING kinky."

Aisha's mouth dropped before she rolled her eyes. The music started and so did the ceremony. The doors opened and she could see a massive amount of people in the vast palace. Sky looked regal and bold. He was standing straight and held a serious expression. Riven sighed at how slow they had to walk. He hoped no one else in their group got married anytime soon. He looked at Aisha. He was glad she had the opportunity to do this after the incident she had at her house. He never called her back; but, he could tell she was doing okay.

"What did you call me for?" Riven asked her quietly.

Aisha frowned at him. "There is a wedding going on. This isn't the time."

"Just answer the question. Were you scared?"

"Don't patronize me, of course not!" She whispered harshly

"Ooohh, then you finally-" Riven said hoping it was the case.

Aisha ended that thought immediately. "No."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to thank you." Aisha said. Before Riven could respond, they separated to their respective sides of the alter. Aisha looked into the crowd. He mother was frowning at her, probably upset that Aisha was conversing at such an inappropriate time. Great, this would be another thing Aisha would hear about when her mother nagged her. She looked at Riven with a small glare.

Riven glared back. Why was she giving him such looks? He didn't do anything to her. He was so used to that face. He instantly regretted not singing When You're Mad to her. He imagined that she'd get so annoyed that she'd slap him, he'd push her. She'd fall to the ground and throw something at him. He'd dodge it, grab her wrists, and then they'd have hate sex. Riven shook his head; he didn't understand the concept of hate sex. The way it happened didn't make sense to him. Why would anyone sleep with someone that disgusted them? How could a fight escalate to that?

_"I hate you, Riven!"_

_"I hate you, Aisha!"_

_"Now take me, you frustrating son of a bitch!"_

Aisha noticed the amused look on Riven's face. She had no idea what was going on in his mind. She figured that she didn't need to know. She sighed; she really needed to thank him. He went above and beyond to subdue Tritannus. She heard that he would never walk again because the bullets travelled up his legs instead of going through. Although he was her cousin, it was hard to feel sympathy for a man who destroyed her home and tried to kill her. Tritannus had the rest of his life to think about his actions. That was because of Riven's quick response. Aisha wouldn't have changed anything. He was a good cop. She gave him a genuine smile.

Riven was floored when Aisha smiled at him. He almost pointed to himself just to verify. He looked towards Roy. He was focused on Aisha too; however, the both of them knew she wasn't looking at Roy. Riven didn't feel sorry for him. He gave Roy a chance to ask Aisha out; but, Roy punked out. Riven smiled back at Aisha hoping that it meant a silent truce. Who knew? He had no idea what was on her mind during this ceremony. If she knew what he was thinking during the first part, she wouldn't want the truce.

Aisha looked next to her and was reminded she was next to Musa. She did notice Riven's smile and thought it was directed to her at first; but, now she wasn't so sure. Musa was looking at Riven; but she looked more annoyed than overjoyed at the smile. Aisha looked at the two and sighed. She wondered if it was just a phase they were going through before getting back together. She hoped not; this patch would make things awkward. Aisha realized it wasn't her business and focused on the wedding. Riven did too.

It seemed like forever; but, eventually the ceremony was over. Riven took Aisha's arm again and they walked back down. "Truce?"

Aisha smirked and hit him with the flowers playfully. "For the night, at least."

* * *

Musa sat at the bar with glass of white wine and a frown. The reception was grand and exciting. She had even caught the bouquet! However it depressed her. She was bitterly single. She'd always pictured herself marrying Riven. Even during the wedding she pictured her and Riven in Bloom and Sky's places. However, her dream was shattered. Riven's focusing was on her friend, not her. He'd even smiled at Aisha and that was rare. Musa looked at Riven again. He was having his own drink; he still wasn't looking at her. He wore his usual scowl; unfortunately, for Musa it wasn't their relationship on his mind. Aisha was dancing with Roy.

"May I buy you another drink?" Musa looked up to see an attractive, raven-haired man with sad, dark eyes. He was tall, cute, and surprisingly alone. "It looks like we're birds of a feather… I used to date the bride." He said painfully.

"I think I should be the one to buy you a drink. Pull up a seat and join the Sad Singles Club." She said sarcastically. She held out her hand. "Musa."

"Andy."

Riven looked over to see Musa laughing it up with some pretty boy he'd never seen. This was insane; everyone was paired up, even Timmy. He tried to flirt; but, the first girl named Roxy was too young for his taste. The second ended in disaster. He talked to Tressa. She wasn't as appreciative as Aisha was about the Tritannus situation and sent him packing. It didn't matter she was too mousy and her hair was ugly anyway. It amazed Riven that he managed to pick another Andros girl; maybe it was a sign that he should stick with the first one.

Riven got up and approached Aisha with sudden bravado. It was probably jealousy. Riven cut in their dance. "You mind if I cut in?"

Roy was taken aback and stepped back. He could see the flames in Aisha's eyes and the fire in Riven's. He knew Aisha could handle herself and wanted no part in the upcoming dispute. "Sure."

Riven took Aisha by the waist and moved with her. He normally hated dancing; but, he could take no more of that Aisha/Roy business, especially when he was alone. "So where were we?"

"I'm leaving." Riven held her steady when she tried to leave. She glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Didn't we call a truce?"

Aisha looked at him questionably and wrapped her arms around his neck. They did call a truce. "I didn't think you danced."

"I don't. It's just, out of everything that's happened today, you've been the least annoying."

Aisha smirked. "I'm usually the most annoying part of your day."

Riven grinned back. "I know; but, today I'm not hating being with you."

"You have such a way with words." Aisha said sarcastically.

"Do you like Roy?" Riven asked focused on her thick lips.

"Of course I like Roy. He's a friend."

Riven threw his head back and laughed. "You sure know how to kill a man's dreams." He said thinking about friendzoned Roy. Aisha showed her confusion. It made him laugh more.

**Later…**

Riven and Aisha laughed recalling some of their old fights. After dancing for about an hour and talking civilly, they went to the bar for drinks. Now they were tossing back shots and bring up memories. Timmy warned them thinking it would become explosive; but, instead it entertained them in their state of inebriation. "You turned so red!" Aisha said unable to catch her breath.

"You make the same mad face." Aisha shook her head with a smile. "How are you going to tell me? I would know better than anyone!"

"I guess you're right."

Riven touched the areas her face wrinkles up. "There. There. And there."

"You're a touchy drunk." Aisha said slapping his hand away.

"I'm not a woman. I can't get drunk off three shots."

"That's not a factor in alcohol tolerance. I'm pretty sure I could drink you under the table; but, unfortunately, my parents are watching and would disapprove."

Riven snorted. "How old are you?"

"Shut up!" Aisha laughed pushing him playfully.

"You're cute when you smile." Riven blurted out.

"Thank you. I like your hair slicked back."

He leaned into her face. "You have something against spikes?"

"I have nothing against anything standing at attention." Aisha countered leaning closer. "But if you can't take compliments, I'll stop giving them."

Riven stopped himself from swiping off all the glasses off the counter and tossing her there. He was never more turned on in his life. She was incredible. Matching him blow for blow, she was quick and brilliant. She sat there full of arrogance, challenging him, practically daring him for a comeback. He'd do anything to dominate such a powerful female. Without even trying she had him at his mercy. He was practically begging for her to touch him.

Suddenly there was an announcement for everyone to go outside to send the couple best wishes before they set off for their honeymoon. Riven cursed at the broken sexual tension. He felt like he would resented every step he took away from the bar. Aisha felt her head spinning. She wasn't blind. They were so close to each other and flirting. If he had kissed her, would she have let him? She wasn't sure of the answer. She was thankful for her dark skin. She was blushing hard; but, nobody could tell. She couldn't even look at Riven at the moment. She could feel his gaze on her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere; but, Riven was hotter than what she remembered. "Aisha."

"Don't say anything... It's obvious that I'm really attracted to you, but I just can't, we can't."

"Bullshit." He said pulling her close. "The only one that can stop me is you." She shuddered. Riven rubbed her thigh and leaned onto her shoulder. He opened his mouth and sang Musiq Soulchild's Forthenight.

Aisha closed her eyes and moaned. She didn't know if it was the promise for everything to return to normal the next morning or that he was a siren; but, she gave in. She kissed him grabbing him by the collar. Riven shut up and pulled her closer. Any semblance of control was lost. They stood. He held her waist with one arm and her neck with the other. He loved her lips. They were soft and tasted like melon vodka. Aisha bit his lip before taking the bottom in her mouth. Riven's hand traveled lower and grabbed her ass. For a moment Aisha was snapped out of the moment; but, she was brought back in when he started playing with her earlobe. Aisha pulled away and gave him another deep kiss. Riven moaned feeling his body burn with lust. He bit her neck and sucked. She leaned back grabbing his hair and biting her lips. They could hear people return. They pulled apart from each other and he put his forehead on hers. They made a quick exit toward the elevators. Riven opened her purse and pulled out her room key. Aisha looked at him pissed at his audacity; but, he silenced her with kisses and pulled her more towards the elevator.

Aisha pushed him against the elevator door and unhooked his tie. She pulled his head towards hers with the tie and licked his lips. Riven pulled her against his hardness. She bit his ear and continued to nip before she reached his neck. She sucked on his skin, biting occasionally. There would be a mark. She grinned cockily when she felt him shudder. She hadn't even done anything, yet he reacted strongly. When the door opened, she pulled him towards her room by his tie. She gave him a tongue probing kiss with each step. She struggled to open the door; but, as soon as she did, the roles switched.

Riven slid up her dress and hiked her up against the wall. Aisha wrapped her arms around him and fought back against his bruising kiss. He grabbed her hair, knowing it hurt and bit her neck. He didn't stop until he left a mark. Aisha grabbed his hair to force him to let hers go; but, couldn't get a good grip with all the gel in his hair. He pulled her head back, making her look up at him. "Ah!"

"Can't take the pain?" He taunted.

Aisha glared at him. "I might as well take it. There's nothing else you have to hurt me."

Riven unbuttoned his pants. "Remember that smart remark when you walk out of here in the morning." He let Aisha undress him; but, he was growing impatient. He could feel her warmth against his. He was throbbing and doubted he could wait more than a minute.

As soon as Aisha pulled off his undershirt, he pulled his drawers down and pushed himself into her. He couldn't help; but, curse. Aisha was tight. She squeezed him as if she was fighting him even sexually. Riven grunted and braced himself on the wall. Her nails instantly went into his back to keep herself up against his thrusts. She did her best to stay silent, but it had been awhile since she had had sex. She felt all off him. His movements and throbs felt magnified. He reached parts that she'd never gotten on her own. "Shit..." She could barely catch her breath against her moans. "Oh shit, fuck..."

Riven was just as loud with a mixture of self-praise and his own ragged breathing. "Yeah, you like how I'm fucking this pussy, huh?" Aisha bucked against him, grinding her hips against his to reach her spot. Once she found it, she bucked harder, screamed harder, and cursed more. "Damn Aisha!"

"I hate you... I hate you!" She held onto his back digging harder, even after he hissed. Riven pulled her ponytail again and smirked at her sharp intake of breath. He knocked her against the wall letting her take the force instead of letting the wall absorb it. "Fuuuck!" She cursed him and scratched his back. Riven growled knowing there would be marks.

"We leaving marks now?"

"Can't handle it?"

"Wha- oh you're gonna get it now."

Aisha turned his head towards the bed. He picked her up still, attached and put her on the edge. He stood up and moved in her rapidly, still standing. Aisha screamed and cursed. "Ooohhh shit!" She literally screamed his name. Riven appreciated the sight, but wanted more. He ripped her dress from the collar and pulled it down to her waist. Her eyes grew wide and filled with fury. Riven pounded into her more powerful and rough. Aisha screamed in a weird mixture of pain and ecstasy. Riven moaned and flinched he wouldn't last too much longer. Not at this pace, not with this woman. He crawled on the bed, slowing his thrusts. Aisha backed up and laid at the head of the bed.

Aisha turned to her side. They kissed softly. It was an odd switch after being so rough; but, she didn't mind. Riven pulled her closer and let her hair free. Even now, Aisha was irresistible. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again. Aisha rolled on top of him and got on top. She took off what was left of her dress and threw her hair back. He laid mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced and hair fluttered around her. Riven groaned and goaded her on, "Yeah, ride it. Ride this dick." Aisha grinded on him, feeling her breaking point. He walls closed against him and she got hot and felt pressure and electricity build within her. Riven was feeling it too and flipped her so she'd be on the bottom. Aisha glared at him for ruining her groove; but, they were glazed over with lust. Riven thrusted harder fueled by his impending orgasm, the headboard, and her moans. He yelled feeling himself let go, "Shit!". He jammed himself deep within her and released. She was taking him in like a vacuum. He caught his breath and cursed again, "shit." It was as if she took his energy too. He rolled off of her, tired, and pleased in every way.

Aisha edged towards the bed wobbling a bit from the pain between her thighs. Riven must not have seen, because he didn't comment. She did her normal nighttime routine and returned with the intention of kicking him out. Riven was passed out. Aisha rolled her eyes and got in the bed with him.

"Stupid R&B." she muttered before sleeping.

**(A/N) Well that escalated quickly. Not my best or longest lemon, but whatever.**

_**Next Chapter: The morning after.** _


	6. Ain't None of Your Friends Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club or Ginuwine's None of Your Friends' Business.

Riven groaned as he stretched to wake up. His back was tingling and his muscles were slightly sore. He thought about laying down again. The bed was extremely comfortable and the perfect temperature thanks to the combination of bodies. He looked at the woman next to him. Aisha was still sleeping. She looked slightly troubled. Riven didn't know if she was having a nightmare or in pain. Riven's ego wanted the latter. He slept later than he planned. He wondered if the alcohol had anything to do with that. They hadn't been drunk, but tipsy enough to let their hesitations die. Riven remembered everything. It was incredible and he regretted nothing. He just didn't know what he should do next. Should he go back to sleep, order in, or should he leave before she woke up?

Aisha's eyes opened when her phone buzzed. She moved to the edge of the bed, taking the covers with her (and accidentally from Riven) to retrieve her purse. Riven snatched them back; but, said nothing. Aisha frowned and pulled them back towards her. This time he grabbed her ankle and pulled her. Aisha grabbed the sheets, but that didn't stop her from being drug towards him. She kept herself covered and stared at him. He looked at her, vainly covered in their disheveled bed. Riven crawled on top of her and kissed her.

Aisha let go of the covers and opened up to him. He palmed her breasts, smiling as he felt them perk to his touch. He was ready too. He slowly slide inside her. She shivered from the sensation and the sound of her accepting body. Their morning romp was quick and much less loquacious than their first. Riven kissed her skin delighted to be with her again. Aisha's lack of activity paid off twice before Riven completed. She shuddered as the end yielded a pleasant and warm splash from below. They were still silent, making out until she felt Riven prepare for another round. Aisha knew her limits. She pushed him away. "No more."

"Why not?" Riven asked playfully. He played with her folds; she was drenched from earlier. Riven wondered if she could still feel him deep inside.

Aisha dodge so he wouldn't kiss her again. "Because I said so."

Riven gave an exasperated sigh and turned over in defeat. Aisha rolled her eyes. No meant no, even though she appreciated him respecting that. His attitude toward her saying no needed a lot of work. She turned on her side and reached for her phone. She opened her messages.

_If you and Riven are done having sex. You can join the rest of us for brunch. -Stella_

Aisha closed her eyes and looked again hoping she read it wrong. She didn't. She flopped into the bed and groaned. She looked at Riven wishing he were somewhere else. How did they get caught? There was nobody in the elevator or their floor when they came upstairs. She was no longer looking forward to waking up. "They know."

Riven let that process before getting up. "Wait, what?!"

"They know." She repeated.

"How?"

"I don't know." Aisha said tossing him her phone. "This is what she sent me." Riven started replying. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cussing blondie out." Aisha went over to snatch her phone. Riven tried to keep it away from her, but Aisha stayed persistent. She crawled on his lap and grabbed her phone. Aisha let it fade to her protected screen before Riven could grab it again. "You need to say something. She has no right in our business."

"I know, but there's a better way of handling things than blunt anger, Riven." She was still speaking; but, Riven's focus was on the thin beige sheet around her gorgeous brown body. "My face is up here." Aisha snapped.

"Huh?" Riven said snapping out of his daze. Aisha rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She took the sheets with her as she gathered her things. Riven smacked his teeth and got his own phone. After sending a nasty message to Brandon, he gathered his things too. Unlike Aisha he didn't have a change of clothes, so he would have to wear his groomsmen outfit. It would have sucked if Aisha didn't have spare clothes; he rendered her dress useless. There was something about it that made him proud. Maybe it was the show of strength or overt tones of manliness and desire. He definitely wouldn't forget sleeping with her.

Aisha closed her eyes and let the water run down her body. She couldn't process last night's activities. It had been years since the last time she had sex. Before Riven, Nabu was her first and only. Now she was feeling dirtier than she ever had. It was like forces pulled her to Riven. If everything didn't align perfectly there would be no way she'd be in this situation. Between the wedding, Tritannus, and Riven's voice Aisha gave in. Also the alcohol, she couldn't forget the alcohol. Even though neither of them were drunk obviously her ability to make good decisions was seriously flawed. That would be the last drink she took.

Part of her wanted to convince herself it was okay. They were both grown and single. However it wasn't working. That was her late fiance's best friend. She felt even lower because it was her best friend's ex. Musa may have said go for it, but she knew Musa really meant, "I still love him." Musa was probably devastated. Aisha hit her forehead against the walls of the shower. She was such an awful friend. She would do anything to take it back.

Aisha was also in physical pain. The warm water didn't really help to sooth her aching thighs or vagina. She received moderate pains when she washed them. She could remember Riven's taunts before and during sex; he told her this would happen. She wasn't going to tell him how he affected her. She was sure it was just because how long it had been not because of anything special he did. She thought about their encounter. He was so strong and surprisingly thorough. She moaned thinking about his mouth trailing down her neck and breasts. She came twice before turned her over and found his. Her body was reacting again. She tried not to think about it as she conditioned her hair. Remembering she wasn't the only one who needed the bathroom made her huff and turn the water off. She dried her hair as best as she could with the hotel towel and covered herself with another one. She grabbed her bag so she could get dressed in the bedroom. She unlocked the door and it flung open.

Riven walked in and did his best not to notice her. She taken so long and he needed to shower. He told himself his impatience had nothing to do with the body he wanted being naked, wet, and smelling nice. Aisha gave him her trophy glare. Riven shrugged, ripped opened a complimentary toothbrush, and brushed his teeth. Aisha left the bathroom. Riven watched her go and started his shower.

Now that he was alone, his mind started racing. Unlike before, his mood about the situation was starting to crash. What was he doing? He didn't think about Musa and what it would do to their friendship; he thought about Nabu. The was his late best friend's fiancee. Nabu was the one guy who didn't grate his nerves. He understood him almost to the level of brothers. Sky brought this fact up before he slept with her. Riven wished he had listened. As debatably immoral their tryst was, it was also satisfying. She felt incredible; thinking about her made him want to walk out of the shower and rip her towel off. He knew this was going to be a one time thing. The drama would fade and there'd be no consequence. He even sang it to her. It was only for the night.

Riven reminded himself that Nabu was dead. Nabu had been gone for years. There was nothing wrong with him and Aisha having fun. They were both grown and single. Riven turned off the water and dried off. Aisha was waiting for him. With her eyes, she signaled him to sit down. He still had the towel wrapped around him and took the edge. Aisha looked at him before shaking her head to snap out of it. She was only wearing a lavender dress so if she needed to she could hike up her dress and they could fool around again. Aisha knew it wouldn't be pleasant for her. She was still aching from earlier. She didn't need to hurt herself. "We have to talk."

"My God, do we?"

"Yes. Trust me, it's not what you think." Aisha folded her arms. "Even though last night was... alright."

"Just alright?"

"I mean it was okay, I guess." Aisha said shrugging before smirking. "This doesn't mean we are together."

"Obviously"

"This will never happen again. As far as I'm concerned it never happened. If our friends ask, we'll divert the attention elsewhere."

Riven looked at her suspiciously. "That's it?"

Aisha looked at him curiously. "What else is there to say?"

Riven smirked. "Not a damn thing." He was impressed. This is the first female he slept with overnight without her wanting something more. It was a shame it would be a one time thing. "One more for the road?"

Aisha turned away to hide the blush. "NO!"

"You weren't saying that last night." He crudely joked.

Aisha threw a pillow at him. "Also, none of those comments, it never happened."

"Whatever." Riven replied, putting on his pants. "Why are you still here?"

"No, why are you still here? I paid for this room. I can do what I want, and leave when I want." Aisha said.

Riven smacked his teeth and put on his shirt. "Why the hell are we going to eat with them? I don't feel like 20 questions."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll take you out. I just can't deal with your friends right now."

"Take me out? It better not be fast food." Aisha said grabbing her things.

Riven frowned. "You're pushing it."

Aisha glared at him. "You cheap bastard! Unless you have your half for this hotel, you don't have a damn thing to say about where we go or what I order. Let's not forget, you offered to take me out. I didn't ask you."

"I didn't say anything about paying. It's not like you're my girl. Come on, I'm driving."

"Forget it, I'm going to have brunch with my friends." She decided, walking to the door.

"You're dumb then."

"Fuck you!" Aisha slammed the door.

Riven went after her. "Well guess what, sweetheart, you did!"

**Later...**

Riven clutched the steering wheel, getting madder by the minute. Not only did he and Aisha fuss it out on the elevator, but they ran into Helia and Flora. They didn't say anything, but he could tell by the way they looked at him and Aisha that they knew. He thought that moment would make her realize that brunch was a bad idea; but, she went just to spite him. She pissed him off to no end.

"This goes out to the fellas that have to deal with their girl's meddling friends."

Riven turned the radio up. He'd forgotten that he was still on the Hip-Hop and R&B station. It was all to find a song that would seduce Aisha. Now that it was accomplished, he could go back to his genres. He just had to listen to this last song. It was almost as if it was made just for him.

The more Ginuwine sang, the more Riven's mood improved. He wanted to drive to wherever the artist stayed just so he could shake his hand! Females are crazy. That song was definitely made for him. He ignored the part about protection. Aisha was a modern and liberal woman, he had no doubt she had birth control. Riven used an app on his phone to figure out the title. Then he sent Aisha a link to the song.

**Meanwhile...**

All eyes were on her when she came to brunch. Aisha paused for a minute before hitting the buffet. She took the seat between Flora and Timmy. Musa focused on her breakfast and didn't bother to look Aisha's way. It broke the brown girl's heart. She didn't know where to began concerning her explanation. Stella simply smiled; her eyes were burning with questions. Flora took this time to break the tension.

"This is a beautiful place. It's just like being in a palace." Flora mused

"I agree. The wedding was terrific. There wasn't a single flaw." Tecna continued. "Really grand."

"I just wish we'd gotten to sleep more. OWW!" Timmy said rubbing his newly injured ankle. Tecna kicked him for his accidental blunder. They were in the room next to Aisha and Riven's.

Musa didn't look up. "I'm sure you slept after Aisha and Riven were done."

"Musa!" Several of the girls shrieked. Aisha looked at Musa extremely hurt. The musician continued to eat her food. You could tell she wasn't okay like she wanted to appear.

"Well, it's true what they say. It's a thin line between love and hate. And to think Musa caught the bouquet. My money is on Aisha now."

"Stella!" The table chastised. Musa got up and left. Aisha got up and went the opposite direction. Tecna went to comfort Musa and Flora went to comfort Aisha. The boys looked at Stella disapprovingly.

"Oh lighten up! They'll get over it." Stella shrugged her shoulders and finished her food.

**_Next Chapter: They did say it was going to be a one time thing, but Riven can't get the flashbacks out of his head._ **


	7. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Maxwell's Bad Habits.

Riven never realized how hard it could be to avoid someone. Aisha seemed to intertwine in a lot of necessities in his life. She was an employee and member at the gym he frequented. Most of all they had the same group of friends. It wasn't as if Aisha and Riven agreed to avoid each other, it was just better that way. Their friends watched their interactions as if it were a 3D reality show. Bloom and Sky were the most interested. After missing the drama at their wedding, they found themselves the most curious. Riven was sure they'd try something stupid like stage a double date.

_Hey I got tickets to the NFL preseason games. -Sky_

_No way. How'd you do that? -Riven_

_I have my ways. Would you like to come? -Sky_

Riven looked at that text. _What's the catch_ , he texted. He was suspicious of those tickets.

_Nothing. You coming? -Sky_

_No doubt. See you at the airport. -Riven_

Riven laughed dryly. He knew it was a setup, but for preseason tickets he'd gladly walk into it. If Bloom and Sky wanted to invite him and Aisha places and pretend it was a shocking coincidence let them. He'd benefit from their immaturity. He kept his usual routine; time seem to slow from his excitement from the game. He loved watching and playing football. His childhood wasn't the happiest, but sports helped. Before his father died, they would go to games and bet on teams. Football had also inadvertently saved his life. Riven tried not to think about it though.

When Aisha received the invitation from Bloom she didn't catch on like Riven. She was initially suspicious; but, when Bloom stated she need help understanding the game, Aisha let her guard down. She was excited about the game. After her tiff with Musa, she'd been blue. Sleeping with Riven was something Aisha wished she could regret. She'd felt sexy, relief, and excitement. There was a forbidden thrill from it. Even weeks after their tryst, thought sent waves throughout her body. Was it worth her friendship and the stigma? No. Would she take it back if she could? It wasn't in her nature to think that way. She wished it could be simple; she had great sex with an attractive guy. Why'd it have to be Riven? Why'd it have to be the man her best friend aberrantly loved?

Aisha thought about that when she saw Riven at the stadium. She glared at everyone: Riven and her so called friends. Bloom looked at her sympathetically; her curiosity sometimes overruled her ability to make good decisions. Aisha wasn't happy; however, Riven was neutral. He wasn't surprised to see her. Riven leaned back in his seat and slowly checked her out. She was wearing a Collin Kaepernick jersey dress, red sneakers, with half her hair tied up. He rolled his eyes. He didn't peg her as a 49er's fan. He wondered if she was one of those girls who rallied around a player for his looks or pop fame. He never paid attention to celebrity status when he watched games. Riven was wearing a jersey of his own, shorts, and an Oakland Raiders jersey. He offered the seat next to him. "You sitting or not?"

"Not sure if I want to."

"Just so you know, I had nothing to do with this."

Aisha sat next to him and pretended as if Sky and Bloom weren't there. "I know. It's not your style. Shit, you didn't even want to get me breakfast. There's no way you'd pay for these tickets, or even ask them to."

"Nope especially since you're a 49ers fan."

"I'm a Kaepernick fan. I'm a fan of anyone with good stats and can win my fantasy football team."

Riven cringed, but wasn't totally disgusted. It was for his stats and politics, not his looks. Riven would only be for Kaepernick if he moved to Oakland. "There's only one team."

Aisha cringed. "I knew you were a Raiders fan the moment we met. The blind arrogance and pride, you know."

Riven grunted and turned his attention to the game. Riven loved the box seats, they were so spacious. Those seats were catered and they saw everything. They were glad they came. Bloom occasionally asked questions about the rules, but enjoyed her time overall as well. When they game ended, it was surprisingly Aisha who sent Riven a text. At first it was outrage about their friends, but it went into debates about teams. After a few texts of "How about you say that to my face." She ended up waking up in his Raiders jersey.

**Two Weeks Later...**

One thing led to another throughout the following weeks. It mainly happened at his apartment. There was empty promises that it would be the last time, but now it was more of a joke. She always kept him wanting more. He thought if he had her once he wouldn't want her again, but it was the opposite. He started to need her. Aisha dominated his thoughts. When he wasn't with her he thought of the times they were together; when they were together he concentrated on not thinking or looking at her. Riven couldn't help it. Sometimes the flashbacks came with sensory. He had to get her out of his mind.

It was a mistake for him to think he could accomplish that at the gym. She worked there. He was didn't see her at first; he relaxed and tried to have fun. He ran the indoor track and started a pickup game of basketball. His team was winning by three points when she walked on the court. She was with a couple of females he'd never seen before. She must have started a pickup game of her own. The only difference was she stretched first. His eyes trained on her legs. It was a big enough distraction for the ball to be stolen from him and eventually lose.

Riven grumbled to the sandbags. He punched the bags thinking about his loss. She came at the wrong time; even worse there was a good chance she saw him losing. He hit harder. That was the worst! She shouldn't have showed up. Seeing her made things worse. Now, he thought about her flexibility and her in those tiny indigo shorts. Then he had a flashback of her without them. Riven shook his head and forced himself to focus on his boxing. When that failed, he went to weights.

By the time Aisha was done working out it was raining. Once she stepped outside, it was pouring. Aisha got her umbrella and walked briskly to her car. Although she loved rainy weather, she needed to shower and get dressed. Her mother wanted to go shopping. She noticed someone sitting under the decorative tree. She didn't know if they were trying to escape the rain or not. Aisha decided they needed the umbrella more than she did.

Aisha approached the stranger cautiously. She was stunned when she realized who it was. "Riven? What are you-" Aisha stopped talking and noticed his legs. His basketball shorts and wife beater stuck to his skin. He was definitely well cut, Aisha only thought about it momentarily because she saw why he was on the ground. His muscles were cramping so horribly that she could actually see it!

"It's your fault." He muttered.

Aisha rolled her eyes before bending next to him. "It's not my fault you didn't stretch before pushing yourself. That's all you." She put her umbrella down and looked unapologetically into his eyes. "This is going to hurt." Aisha stretched his leg, ignoring the hisses Riven made. He clutched the grass as Aisha bent it back then straight again. Once his legs stopped seizing she massaged them to ease the ache. Riven leaned back and groaned. His legs still ached, but Aisha's fingers felt good. Unfortunately, it was effecting him in other ways, ways he couldn't hide with his drenched clothing. Aisha hesitated, but stopped. Riven cursed; he was slightly embarrassed. This was the second time he looked like a fool in front of Aisha in the same day! "I'll take you home."

"I can drive myself home." He was unsteady getting up; but Aisha reached out and supported him.

"Okay, I leave you here. But I can _take you home._ " Aisha purred. He reached out for her kissing her until he realized how cold they were. He followed her to her car, his mind running with what he wanted to do.

**Later...**

Yet another case of one thing leading to another. Riven watched as she laid beside him. She looked at him too. He pulled a damp curl out of her face. She closed her eyes while his hand trailed to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Music filtered lowly throughout Riven's bedroom. There was something about that genre which brought out her sensuality. Aisha was feeling hot in Riven's arms, especially when Maxwell's voice started harmonizing Bad Habits. Riven hummed along. Aisha looked at him with lust. She knew what the song meant and it was very befitting. She was slightly addicted to their trysts too. Even though they wanted to be free, it kept happening. He started kissing her neck and singing the apology lyric. Aisha shuttered and tried to think rationally. She failed and ended up staying overnight.

Aisha slept longer than Riven expected. He never pegged her as the type to sleep until noon, like him on his days off. He was slightly disappointed. They'd been spending too many nights together. Although he liked waking up to repeat what they did in the dark. He didn't want anything more than what they were doing. A relationship with her could never work. Finally at 12:57PM, he heard her feet touch the floor. She immediately went to the bathroom and emptied her bladder. She searched his cabinets to see if she could find where she put her toothbrush. Aisha rubbed her eyes and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair; she was extremely tired and sore. Part of her wanted to get back into bed, but it was daytime. She took a shower and ignored her fatigue. Her workout clothes were still damp so she put on a clean pair of Riven's basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't even bother with her hair. Riven watched as she gathered her things, "You okay?" She didn't seem herself.

"Yeah, someone took all my energy."

"Yeah?" Riven smirked and walked towards her.

"Yeah. Hey, let's cool it for a bit. I know you're going to revel in this, but I'm tired and sore." She melted in his arms. She could feel her body react to him. She could look in his eyes and tell he was feeling the same. "I mean it."

"Okay." Riven held her close and kissed her. "You're going to return those right?"

"Uh huh. See you in a few days?"

"Yeah." Aisha grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss. She whispered goodbye and left. Riven smiled and turned on the TV. He cursed as soon as he realized his truck was still at the gym.

* * *

Aisha was so deep in her sleep that she didn't notice her phone. She didn't hear the text messages or the call she received. Lately sleep meant a lot to her. It was a struggle waking up in the morning. Exercise gave her a shorter boost of adrenaline. She enjoyed sleeping now. She used to have nightmares and feared sleeping; lately her dreams had been nice. Unfortunately, her sleep was broken by her doorbell. Aisha groaned and jumped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she went to the door. She looked through the peephole and frowned. It was Riven.

"Hey." He said looking at her confused.

She looked back at him questionably. "Hi?"

"Wait, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Aisha, it's not that late." He said judgmentally.

"But it's nighttime; the time when people sleep." She said harshly.

"Or other things..." He hinted and leaned on the doorframe.

Aisha folded her arms. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll join you."

Aisha's stomach churned. "No. I might be coming down with something. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Want me to sing to you?"

Aisha's eyes widened. Who did Riven think he was? Did he really think she'd give into him whenever just because he could sing? Enough was enough, she was drawing the line there. Aisha slammed the door in his face and went back to bed.

**_Next Chapter: Instead of exciting her, Riven's voice begins to nauseate Aisha._ **


	8. U Get On My Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Grease's Summer Nights, or U Get On My Damn Nerves by Jasmine Sullivan and Neyo.

Their brief affair came to a screeching halt after that night. After she slammed the door in his face he kept his distance from her. It was difficult to do with their shared environment. Somehow they even missed each other at the gym. Their novelty with their friends began to fade. Sky and Bloom eventually stopped trying to set them up. Brandon and Stella stopped making offhand jokes. It had been a while since Riven and Aisha even spoke to each other. That would soon change; they were both going to a group outing. Their friend Roxy was hosting a cooking competition at the Frutti Music Bar. It would have a large variety of specialized food. They had live music and random karaoke hours. Knowing Roxy, they had reservations months ago. As much as he didn't want to see Aisha, he was looking forward to something that wasn't beans, rotisserie chicken, and soup.

Riven arrived late because of work. He was tired and hungry so the food competition sounded like heaven. He didn't have to wait in line, yet again, courtesy of Roxy, and found his group easily. There was a spot in the corner saved for him. He sat between Timmy and Brandon. He wasted no time grabbing the menu. After being greeted by everyone, he focused on his options. He noticed there were twelve people at the table instead of the usual eleven. Riven did a quick scan and found the pretty boy from the wedding next to Musa. At first he thought the twelfth man was Roy. Knowing that it was Andy made him content. It would tick him off to see Aisha with some guy. Not after had him feeling stupid outside her door. Riven hated looking foolish. He wouldn't have any of them moving on until he had the last word.

Riven got a sample of everyone's dishes. He also ordered one of Klaus's home brewed beers. "This thing is weird." Riven decided. "It's just too much going on. Mexican food, Italian, Southern Comfort?"

"It's all the perks of a buffet without a buffet! I for one hope it picks up." boasted Stella

"I was so hungry, I ate everything." Aisha admitted.

"Me too!" Stella added. "And if there's seconds, I'll have that too."

They giggled and agreed. Riven looked at Aisha for the first time in a while. She looked radiant. Her hair was pulled back to show her face. She wasn't wearing makeup, only lipgloss; but, it was as if her skin was glowing. She was wearing a tight green dress that reached her knees. He didn't know if it was the dress, but her breasts appeared to be larger. His gaze focused there before meeting her angry face. She folded her arms and glared at him. Riven shrugged and drank some of his newly arrived beer. What was wrong with looking? As long as he didn't touch her, what was the issue? The group continued small talk unaware of the tension. The time didn't change anything; there was still something between them that they couldn't shake.

When dessert arrived, Aisha devoured it without hesitation! She wasn't joking when she said she was hungry. Once she finished her plate, she regretted eating so fast. She was stuffed; and since she was never one to binge eat, her stomach was threatening to rebel. She breathed and tried to let the nausea pass over her.

A waitress arrived at their table. "Would anyone like to sign up for karaoke?"

"I don't know; do you think I should Sky?" Bloom asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course Bloom!"

Andy looked at Musa. "I've always wanted to sing a duet with you. How about it, Muse?"

"Sure. Too bad it's not a competition. We'd have it in the bag." She said high-fiving Andy. They smiled at each other and looked eagerly through the song book.

Helia looked at Riven who was busy with his ribs. It seemed like everyone in their group with musical capabilities were going to show them tonight. He was curious about Riven. According to Flora, the fling with Aisha and Riven began because he could sing. "Are you going to sing too, Riven?"

Aisha's stomach turned once Helia asked his questions. She looked at Riven briefly before focusing on her soda. Riven smirked at the bothered reaction coming from the mocha dancer. He declined. "No, I don't think Aisha can handle it."

The group paused and looked at her. She scoffed before waving it off. If he wanted pettiness, he'd get it. "No guys, he's right. I'm already super nauseous. If he got on stage, I might throw up."

"Really." He deadpanned.

"Really!" She said, slamming her drink down.

"...Hand me that book." Riven commanded, glaring at her.

Aisha pushed her chair away from the table and left. She didn't make it further than five steps when a man in silvery-blue approached her. "Why the face? A woman like you shouldn't have a care in the world. I'm Nex."

Riven's eyes burned on Aisha and Nex. He told himself he didn't care what she did, but his irritation said something differently. Riven didn't like that he was bothered. It was just sex. They'd never been together. Aisha folded her arms. This guy reminded her of the one she was sick of. "You're making my mood worse," she said walking away from him.

She went to the bathroom. Tears were threatening to fall. She was so upset. Aisha was upset that she was upset. She didn't like that she'd let Riven bother her. She didn't like how he was speaking to her too. It wasn't as harsh as they could be in the past, but the negativity was getting to her. She was also upset that this costed her relationship with Musa. This was the first she'd heard about Andy. Things had been happening in the musician's life and she knew nothing about it. The last few weeks of her life she'd given to work and Riven, and they didn't even get along. Aisha held her stomach and tried to wait for something to come from the nausea. Nothing did. She cupped her hands and drank some water. It didn't help. Aisha looked at herself in the mirror; she could see the discomfort in her face. She put a little concealer on and reapplied lipgloss. Content that she looked normal, she left. She didn't want anyone to know that she wasn't okay.

Aisha sat down and sipped her soda. The sickness hadn't left. She wished to blame it on the food, but nobody else was sick. They all had the same thing; it wasn't food poisoning. She wasn't pleased with having to hear Riven's voice again. She hoped he would let it go. Riven wasn't going to to that. They watched as several strangers performed. Then their table was selected. Bloom sang a random song from the playlist; she sounded nice, but she didn't know the words. She didn't take her eyes off the screen. Andy and Musa sang Summer Nights from Grease. Their chemistry on stage was amazing. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and sounded phenomenal. They received loud applause. Musa and Andy sat back down. Musa was still smiling. It didn't fade even when she looked at Aisha. Aisha's heart leaped; she prayed Musa was sending her an oil branch. As quickly as she was happy, it was gone. Riven was announced.

Riven didn't want to admit how nervous he was. His steps toward the stage felt heavy. His throat was getting dry and he felt dizzy. Singing privately was one thing, but there were over a hundred people there. He'd taken it too far. Riven debated growling, calling it stupid, and going home. However, pride refused to let him back down. He looked at Aisha. He'd sang to her at least a dozen times. She'd always melted. He could do it again. He looked at the screen, U Get on My Damn Nerves. Riven smiled. He didn't know the song. He only chose it because of his feelings toward his blue-eyed fling. His gaze shifted between the screen and Aisha. She shifted uncomfortably under his focused look. When he started singing, his nerves calmed, but hers grew worse. The lyrics were funny only because he could picture Aisha destroying his things in an effort to avoid seeing him. He hoped she didn't destroy his clothes. He wanted them back. Riven frowned, the lyrics got complicated. It was clearly about exes who still wanted each other even though they were toxic. He doubted anyone would interpret this as a plea to Musa, he was looking at Aisha solely.

Stella's jaw dropped in scandalized delight; Brandon and Musa stared at Aisha. Flora, Tecna, Sky, and Helia were very quiet; Bloom, Timmy, and Andy turned very red. They were all witnessing a very public display of animosity. Aisha grew warmer and fought her belly. She was extremely embarrassed. The song made them seem like scorned lovers. She didn't know the real reason he was staring at her, so she assumed he was just being a jerk. It was more stress than what she could handle. She slowly felt her food traveling upward. She covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed Flora's leg with the other. The shyer fairy gasped at first until she noticed the sick look on her best friend's face. 'Are you okay?' Flora mouthed to Aisha. She rubbed her back, ignoring the cheers for the end of Riven's song.

Aisha got up and ran into Riven. He grabbed Aisha's wrist and stopped her. "Don't try and sneak out." He taunted.

"Riven-" Flora tried to warn.

"So, what did you-" Riven didn't get time to finish. Aisha couldn't hold it anymore. She retched forward and ended up puking on his torso, pants, and shoes. Riven stood there stunned and increasingly pissed.

Brandon fell back in laughter. "I don't want this night to end!" Flora carried Aisha to the restroom. The rest of the Winx followed in concern.

"Not now, Brandon." Sky nudged him. He went to Riven and helped their grumpy friend leave without much of a scene.

Aisha gripped the toilet and continued to empty her stomach. The stall was crowded with the Winx. It confused the sensor on the automatic flusher and it would flush every minute. "I hate automatic bathrooms." Bloom complained.

Roxy burst into the bathroom to check on Aisha. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Do you have any allergies? Was it something you ate?"

"Well of course it was something she ate! How could you screw up and give Aisha food poisoning on the first night?!"

"I don't think it was food poisoning." Tecna observed. "We all had the full menu, but only Aisha was sick."

"It wasn't food poisoning," Flora agreed, holding Aisha's hair back. The toilet flushed again.

"Well what else could it have been?" Bloom complained. Then she gasped. "Oh..."

"Riven..." Musa said filling in the awkward silence.

"No," Aisha denied weakly.

"Oh my... Is it wrong that I'm excited?" Stella whispered loudly.

Tecna shook her head. "Let's not jump to conclusions here."

Aisha realized she was finished vomiting and reached for tissue to wipe her mouth. "I know what you all are thinking, but you're wrong."

"What are they thinking?" Roxy asked confused.

"I'm not going to say it, because that's not it!" Aisha denied. She was fine. She just ate too fast. She was under stress! "I just ate too fast. Riven just has me stressed out!" She said it again, but she wasn't even convincing herself.

**(A/N) Yep, it's one of those stories.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha calls Riven** _


	9. Half On A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Half on A Baby by R. Kelly.

Aisha was frozen in shock. She looked at the small test in her hand. Her EPT spelled it clearly for her: PREGNANT. There was no debating the fact she was withchild. She thought back to her actions. She thought about the unprotected sex she'd been having and the absence of her menstrual cycle. It wasn't like she didn't feel symptoms. She was always fatigued and recently nauseous. Aisha thought about the signs she passed as stress or blamed on her newfound sex life. In a way, she was right. Her stress, lateness, fatigue, nausea, and hunger was a result for sex with Riven; her pregnancy was the effect of their recklessness.

"Let me see!" Stella forced her way into the bathroom and looked at Aisha's results. She squealed in delight. She hugged Aisha's waist and bounced in joy. She couldn't stop smiling; she was deliriously happy. Stella couldn't stop herself from kissing Aisha's belly; she hoped the baby inside could feel her love.

Aisha felt trapped. It felt a little odd having Stella kiss her belly. The idea of another being living inside her was overwhelming. Eating, sleeping, even swimming wasn't about her anymore, not solely. She wasn't coming to terms with it. What had they done? There would be a person she'd have to love, raise, and protect. She could no longer do as she wished. She couldn't go drinking, partying, or clubbing on a whim. She could only do that if her made arrangements. She couldn't date whomever either; she had to be very selective to weed out dangers to her child. Aisha's worldview would changed. She never gave motherhood thought before this. All she wanted was to feel good and relieve sexual tension. She didn't want a lifetime commitment. Now her life was changed forever. It wasn't just her life, Riven's life as well. Aisha wasn't ready. "Stella I need to pace."

"Aww okay." Stella pouted letting go of the new mother.

"I should have been smart. I've set this kid up for... Me and Riven, we really messed up!"

"It's okay Aisha, you have us. We'll help and the guys will too. It's our first baby."

"Bloom, I know you're being optimistic, but if Riven walks out- I don't understand. I thought Riven had a vasectomy! He said countless times he doesn't want kids. I can't tell the others. Musa, she just started looking at me again. They're going to hate me."

"Look, Musa is dating Andy. Andy is my ex. I think she'll forgive you since she has a new perspective."

Stella nodded, "It'll be okay."

"Thank you. I'm really lucky to have you all as friends."

"Just remember that when it's time to assign godmother."

Aisha laughed, but then she frowned. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Bloom and Stella looked at each other. "We won't Aisha, promise."

**Two Days Later...**

Riven wasn't feeling festive. He had a crappy day at work and going home didn't improve his mood. He thought being around his friends would cheer him up, but all he could think about was his terrible day. He arrested a man for a domestic disturbance. He literally threw his wife and son out the house. Their son cried. She begged him to open the door and let them in. However with all the bruising and ripped clothes, she was probably better there. It was a pleasure arresting the guy, but the source of his displeasure came from the wife. She begged them not to arrest her abuser, didn't press charges, and bailed him out of jail. She was so concerned about her deadbeat husband, her son spent the night sleep deprived and hungry at the station. It pissed him off.

Brandon arrived last to their outing. The guys went to their usual bar for a drink. He looked at his friends and sat in the middle of Riven and Helia. "It's pretty silent here. Did you already make the announcement, Riven?"

"Announcement? What announcement?"

Sky looked at Brandon. They both knew, but apparently Riven didn't. Bloom and Stella's promise not to tell didn't extend to their significant others. Brandon played it off. "Aisha told Stella that she's going to call you soon."

Riven snorted. Aisha wanted to speak to him? Why would he bother after what happened at the Frutti Music Bar? He looked at Brandon with suspicion. "Why would I announce that?"

"It's nothing, we just have a feeling whatever is between you two is not over." Sky said this to help cover Brandon. It wasn't a total lie, things between the two were just beginning.

"I think it'd be for the best to end it. I don't think either of them are happy," Timmy interjected.

"I think he should see her," Sky doubled down on his stance. Timmy didn't know what he did.

"See her? She fucking threw up on me! In public!"

Helia nodded, "That was strange."

"It was one of my favorite nights," Brandon said laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Riven felt his phone vibrating. He looked and saw a familiar number.

_Can we meet up? -Aisha_

Riven ignored it. After twenty minutes Aisha texted again.

_Please. -Aisha_

Now this was odd. Aisha didn't seem like the type to beg. He didn't know what got over her, but he didn't like it. He figured her friends were pressuring her to continue their going as his were. Riven was done with it though. Nights with her were spine tingling; she wasn't shy or silent in her desires. She was greedy, but could give as much as she received. Their connection stopped at the bedroom. They couldn't communicate. Riven didn't like the arguments and pettiness. He was also to blame, but it had gotten out of hand. Enough was enough.

_No. -Riven_

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha looked at her phone. Riven flat out refused her. She stabbed her salad in frustration. An immature side of her wanted to send him a text telling him she was pregnant and wipe her hands clean. She could only imagine the response. Aisha started to become queasy. "Look, do us both a favor and let me finish this. Don't be difficult. God, you really are Riven's child." Aisha didn't get a response. She felt silly talking; she wasn't showing and didn't feel anything. It was if she were talking to herself. She wondered if she should continue anyway, she wasn't alone even if it felt that way. "It might be the two of us." What would Riven say once he found out about the baby. She knew he didn't want kids. Maybe he'd walk out on them. She felt a huge wave of anxiety from that thought. She searched through her phone and called Flora.

"Hey Aisha."

"Flora... You were right. I'm pregnant."

She gasped, "Oh my congratulations! By the sound of your voice I can tell this isn't 100% good news."

Aisha felt her eyes get cloudy. "I tried to tell him. But he won't talk to me. I don't know if he's still made about the restaurant, that night I didn't let him in, if he's with somebody now or what. He just won't talk."

"Maybe you should give him more time. You're still in your early stages. You have time."

"Bloom and Stella were with me when I took the test. Nothing stays a secret long in our group. How long do I have before Tecna or Timmy figures it out? How long before the gossip spreads?"

"Where are you?"

"A restaurant, I'll text you the address."

"Alright." Twenty minutes later, Aisha saw her kind-hearted friend float to her table. They hug each other tightly. "I came as fast as I could. I'm sorry things are going this way. You're doing the right thing. I know it had to be hard to put your pride aside to tell him. If he continues to avoid you, you're going to have no choice, but to do it via text message."

Aisha grimaced. "No, I don't want to do that. So much of this pregnancy has been tacky. I found out after Stella and Bloom pressured me to take a test, I got knocked up from a fling, and me and the father of my baby are at odds. I thought I'd be smarter in my 30s."

"..."

"What?" Flora had been silent.

"...Helia and I got married after a pregnancy..."

"I didn't know." She held Flora's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Flora shook her head. "Just as so as I found out, they were gone. I was sad after miscarrying, but Helia wanted to assure me that he wanted me not because of the baby, but for me. I'll always love him for that even though I regret getting married so soon. You'd lost Nabu and Bloom had gotten engaged. I didn't want to bring it up."

"But Flora."

"What is meant to be will be. I think it happened to show me how precious love is. Although I wish I had my baby, I don't think Helia and I were ready."

Aisha put a protective hand over her flat stomach. "...I'm not ready. Do you think that-"

"No. This will be our first baby and I can't wait to see baby Andros, no baby Piff."

"Baby Piff... What if he doesn't want it?"

"Then Baby Piff will get even more love from his sundry aunts and uncles." Aisha laughed through the tears. Bloom and Stella told her the same thing. Aisha was so grateful for her friends, especially Flora. Flora wiped Aisha's tears and they ate in silence.

"It stayed down." Flora smiled. "I think I'm going to try again." Flora nodded. She called Riven only to be ignored after the second ring. She took a deep breath and called Helia.

Helia had been relaxing at the bar listening to Timmy's tale of getting unwanted attention at work when his phone rang. He looked and saw the call was from Aisha. He knew Riven just ignored her call and was a little wary about answering it. He excused himself from his friends and answered her call. "Aisha, how are you?"

"I'm... Helia will you do me a favor? I need Riven to go home or maybe meet me somewhere. It's really urgent we talk."

Helia felt awkward. Riven was firm about not wanting to be involved with her. He found it odd she'd call him after Riven. He wondered if she snapped. This wasn't like her. "Aisha, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Helia, I'm pregnant. I need to talk to Riven." Now everything started to make sense. "I want him to hear it from me than anyone else. If he wants me to go afterward fine, but he won't let me tell him."

"I'll get him home. Can you be there in an hour?"

"Yes." She breathed in relief. "Thank you Helia."

"It's okay. Take care of yourself, Aisha."

"I will, thank you Helia."

* * *

Riven parked in his space and walked up the steps to his apartment. He'd wasn't sure why Helia was insistent that they all went home, but the look on his face made him did it. Helia rarely played games. Riven could see somebody at his door. At first he was cautious, but he then grew annoyed. It was Aisha, eating a sandwich. She made eye contact with him and continued to wait. Riven didn't like this. He was very clear about not wanted to see her. He didn't aggravate her when she closed the door on him. It was weird and not right for her to show up unannounced like this. He was beginning to see why she closed the door on him. Was she doing this to make a point or was she really this insane?

"Are you crazy?!"

"No-"

"Why can't you just take a hint? I don't want to do this anymore! It's gotten weird. You've gotten weird. What's up with you?!"

"Do you think I liked calling Helia? I need to talk to you. You're such a- Damn it! Just damn it! I don't think I can do this. Here's your clothes, I got to get out of here."

Aisha tossed a bag at Riven. It hit his chest before tumbling at his feet. He noticed it was the shorts and tank she borrowed from him when she spent the night. Riven's anger flared from her simple assault. He'd never done that to her. "You throwing shit now? Go home before I press charges." Aisha's eyes burned in malcontent. Riven grabbed the bag. "You puked on my uniform are you going to wash that too?"

"I'm going to be doing a lot more throwing up thanks to you."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not joking." Aisha took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She regretted not announcing her pregnancy through text. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. ...I'm not crazy. I'm not your stalker. I'm not lovesick. I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Riven looked confused at first, but then he put his face in his hand. Damn. He rubbed his face. Everything was starting to make sense: her sleepiness, the night at the Music Bar. Riven searched her face for a lie. He only saw annoyance. "Are you serious?"

"I found out a couple days ago. Yeah I'm serious and 99.9% sure."

That percentage, most birth controls were that effective. Riven had been with numerous women, but none ever got pregnant. "Why the hell weren't you on birth control?! What kind of woman in this day and age doesn't take the damn pill?! You set me up! You did this on purpose!"

"Don't put this on me! Because you took great pleasure finishing deep inside. I thought you got a vasectomy," Aisha hissed.

"No!" It was a thought, but stigma made him chickened out.

Aisha used to have an IUD, but once it expired she didn't renew her birth control. "Look, it's just as much of my fault as it is yours. You should have worn a condom or at least pulled out." Aisha hugged herself. "I'm cold, can we argue inside?"

Riven grumbled and opened the door. Aisha walked in and sat on the couch. She suddenly looked tired and ragged. Riven wondered how long she'd been waiting out there. "You can stay the night."

"I won't need to." Aisha walked into his apartment and sat on the couch. She nibbled on her turkey sandwich before looking down.

Riven stared at her. His life was over as he knew it! No more late nights with they guys. No more frivolous expenses. No more one night stands with strange women. His future would be filled with crying, diapers, loose teeth and bad attitudes. There was no way a product of Aisha and Riven wouldn't have an attitude. There was so many things he'd have to buy. At least he wouldn't have to get rid of his truck. It was a four-seater. Car seat, he'd have to get a car seat! His apartment wasn't baby ready. It wasn't child friendly at all. Would he have to move in with Aisha? Did this mean he'd have to marry her? This was too much. Riven didn't want kids; he never put them in his plans. "Are you keeping it?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I don't know what you want from me. I didn't ask for this."

"What do you want?"

"If you're asking if I'm going to step up, then of course, if it's mine." He couldn't believe it was happening. He had to admit, even though he had an aversion to children, he did want his kid to know him. He didn't want his baby be raised by the Winx and especially not by another man. He had to come to terms with Aisha being a part of his life for the next eighteen plus years.

"If? If?! IF it's yours?!"

"You're not my girl. I have no idea what you could be doing behind closed doors. Hell, my parents needed a DNA test on me."

"Well I'm not your mother. When would I have time for another guy?"

"What's wrong with me being 99.9% sure."

Aisha thought about Flora's words. It wasn't about her anymore. She put her pride aside. "I'll take one, but you pay for it."

"Okay. That's fair. ...I guess"

"I'm not about to weave a baby through a toxic environment. We're going to have to get along now."

"Eh..." Aisha finished her sandwich and got up to get a drink. "Is that all you had to eat?"

Aisha's eyebrow raised. "No. Why?"

Riven shrugged. "I just don't want you starving my kid." Aisha drank a glass of water; she could practically feel Riven standing in the doorframe. He'd followed her. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I made an appointment for Thursday if you'd like to go?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

"You don't have to."

"I said I'd go." Riven had been short with her, but he calmed himself. "Tell me what time it is and I can fix my schedule. I'll take off work if I need to."

"Thank you." Aisha felt relieved. Riven was already stepping into his role as father, in spite of his discomfort.

"Yeah." They went back to the living room. They watched sports, but didn't comment as they had during the game. Their phones went off several times. They ignored them. A commercial featuring an oblivious dad and a baby needing changing came on. Riven smacked his teeth and turned his TV off. This couldn't be his future. Aisha looked at him confused. Neither of them knew what to do next.

**(A/N) I am here because of music. My parents were medics in Desert Storm. My mother was dating someone else and my dad wanted to date her, so he dedicated a song to her that summarized how he felt. I must have worked because I'm here.**

**_Next Chapter: After going to their first ultrasound, Riven meets Niobe and Teredor._ **


	10. Track 10

Riven held the door as Aisha walked through. He looked around the waiting room. Pregnant women sat in chairs, smiling to themselves, rubbing their bellies in delight. Others looked worried and tried to distract themselves. There were school-aged children there as well. Three were in the corner playing with blocks and legos. Another aimlessly scrolling through her mother's phone. Riven saw twin toddlers. One sat on his mother's lap, babbling, while pulled at her pant's leg. There were two other men besides himself. He met eyes with one before looking at Aisha. She checked in and sat down. He sat next to her. Aisha touched her stomach and then looked at him. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem. ...Can you feel it?"

"No"

"Oh. Is that normal or..."

"It is. It's really small so... I'm not sure if it even has legs yet."

Riven felt disgusted at the thought. No legs? What did it look like then? How far along was she anyway. "I'm going to ask my own questions when I'm in there."

"That's fine."

"You still look the same. I don't know, I know you shouldn't look like her over there, but something."

"I think it's too early. This is the first visit."

"You know I'll cover this."

"You don't have to."

"It's nothing. It's fine."

Aisha's eyebrow rose. "So taking me out dinner was too much, but you can cover this?"

"You weren't my girl then."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not now."

"But you're my baby mama so... Food, doctor's visits, as long as it's for the kid, whatever." Riven shrugged. "I just ask you to remember these moments when it comes to custody, visitation and child support."

"I don't need your money." Aisha whispered harshly. She looked around to see if anybody caught on to their conversation.

Riven continued his point, but kept his voice low. "No, you don't need my money, but women get become evil when it comes to father's rights. We always argue. I don't want this to become one of those things we argue about."

"Why then? Why have unprotected sex with me if you thought that I was that type of person? You think the worst of me."

"I'm just being honest. Our situation brings out the worst in women."

"It brings out the worst in men! If anybody needs established rules, it's me!" She hissed.

"You? Please."

"Yes, me. I have more money than you. Maybe you got me pregnant on purpose for it. Maybe you're going to weasel in and out this kid's life, ransom visitation for sex or become mean and abusive. Who knows, maybe you'll just walk out."

"I would never! Why would you even say-"

"No, why would you say that?!"

Aisha and Riven sat silently fuming about each other. Riven looked up at the ceiling. How'd he get caught up in this situation? There was only one person on the planet that could infuriate him like this. How did he end up making her the mother of his child? Riven thought about the future. He saw arguments of custody and child rearing. This would be the next two decades of his life. He closed his eyes, poor kid. They wouldn't do this around him, he wouldn't allow it. Riven was about to tell her this when he noticed her tears. Aisha was crying! Riven was taken aback. This wasn't their most vicious fight. They'd been in situation where they called each other every name in the book, but she didn't shed a tear. He didn't remember tears when her cousin tried to kill her. He'd seen it once, when Nabu was killed. She promised herself it was the last time she'd cry. It'd been the last he'd seen. He thought she was cold, icy, stony; he didn't think she could feel. Riven's doubt about her pregnancy evaporated because the Aisha he knew wouldn't be broken from that. He sighed. She was pregnant with his kid and he made her cry. He touched her arm, but she jerked away and turned from him. She wiped her eyes and tired to distract herself on her phone. He grumbled, "Sorry." This would probably be the first of many times he'd have to say it.

"You're an asshole." Aisha finished wiping her eyes and turned back in her seat comfortably. After fifteen minutes passed, her name was called.

"Aisha Andros?"

Aisha and Riven stood up. He let her go first and followed her inside. They greeted, and weighed Aisha; then they took her temperature and blood pressure. The nurse asked her a few questions about her lifestyle: drinking, smoking, exercise, and menstrual cycle. She answered and wait for the doctor. Riven noticed that they were waiting in an office instead of a lab. He was skeptical. "Excuse me, why aren't we in an exam room or lab?"

The nurse gave him a soft smile. She was used to this question. This was their first baby. "You must be daddy. Well, Ms. Andros is only about eight weeks pregnant. The first prenatal visit will be about your medical histories, how to eat, things to avoid, miscarriage prevention, so a lot of talking. In a few weeks we'll be doing the things you're thinking of."

"Are you going to take blood test? She took one of those home tests, but she doesn't look pregnant to me. Was it wrong? Is there something ...wrong?"

"Awww, I can tell you're going to be a really attentive father. False positives are extremely rare. If the EPT says pregnant, you're pregnant. Don't worry, daddy. Your baby is only the size of a grape. I promise he or she is nestled comfortably in mommy. If you're concerned you can ask Dr. Ofelia."

"Okay."

Aisha laughed a little bit. "Daddy?"

"Mommy." Riven shook his head. "She was talking to us as if we're the baby."

"Yeah, I guess everyone reacts that way toward babies." Aisha rubbed her belly. "You're wrong, I have a slight bump now. You might not see it, but I do. ...The size of a grape. Wow."

"Eight weeks. When was that?" Riven thought about it for a little before his face fell. "Preseason..."

"Or maybe a little bit afterward. We'll never know the actual date."

"No, it was preseason. You know it was."

Aisha rolled her eyes. She knew he was referring to a vigorous encounter they had when she wore his jersey. "You give the Raiders too much credit."

Riven smiled and leaned back in his seat. This visit was alleviating his minor fear that the baby wasn't his. He decided to tell his friends. He wrote in his friends' group chat in Facebook Messenger.

_My house tonight. Aisha's pregnant. -Riven_

The doctor knocked and entered before he could write more. Riven sent it and perked up. Aisha's heart beat quicker with anticipation. The doctor shook their hands before sitting behind her desk. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Ofelia and I'll be your OBGYN. How are you today?"

"Good." "Nervous."

"Nervous! Don't be. I'm sure this will be a safe and happy pregnancy. Is this both of your first baby."

"And last," Riven says self-assured.

Aisha nodded. "First baby, first pregnancy. I'm 32; it was a surprise."

"We're placing you around 8 weeks. Baby Andros-"

"Piff." Riven corrected her.

"Baby Piff is due approximately May 7th." Dr. Ofelia placed the clipboard down. "Ms. Andros, you've released your information from your primary physician. I don't see anything in your medical history that suggests difficulty during your pregnancy. However if you would like to check for genetic abnormality we can do so through many ways a NIPT, nuchal screening, carrier screening, or an amniocentesis. These will be done later in the pregnancy. Mr. Piff, do you have a family history of genetic abnormalities?"

"...I don't know."

"That's alright. Perhaps you could ask a relative, but if that's not possible, we can run tests. Some are noninvasive so won't harm Ms. Andros or the baby. Here's a pamphlet with more information."

Riven skimmed the paper and looked at Aisha. He didn't know anything about pregnancy. He didn't really want to know anything other than the sex and that it was healthy. "Whatever she wants." It hurt knowing his kid could be at risk because of things he didn't know. It seemed like his parents, specifically his mother, weren't done screwing with him.

"A noninvasive one. The NIPT."

"How does three weeks from now sound?"

Aisha and Riven looked at each other. He nodded; Aisha turned to the doctor and agreed. "Sure. We can do that."

Dr. Ofelia smiled. "Here's a list of foods and drinks to avoid. Seafood, only in small amount and-"

"She won't eat any of that stuff anymore."

Aisha frowned. She was also planning on taking that course of action, but Riven wasn't going to dictate her every move this pregnancy. "Forgive his overzealousness, I'm trying to."

The doctor chuckled. "No alcohol, I don't even recommend a glass of wine." She noticed Riven was taking notes. She continued. "No soft cheese or unpasteurized cheeses."

"No cheese," Riven muttered. Aisha glared at him. That wasn't what Dr. Ofelia said.

"Cook your meats, even your deli meat. No raw eggs, so no cookie dough. Cut down your consumption of liver, sprouts, coffee, caffeine, sodas, unpasteurized juices and milk, or as Mr. Piff may write: no liver, sprouts, coffee, caffeine, sodas, juice, and milk." Riven looked at their doctor with a raised eyebrow. He certainly did write that. "Increase your water intake, especially if you're planning on breastfeeding." Aisha nodded, touching her stomach protectively. This visit was making this real. She needed to tell her friends and parents. She was just unsure on how. Her parents knew Riven, but mainly as Nabu's best friend. They especially liked him for arresting Tritannus, but she knew they wouldn't be pleased with a child out of wedlock. They wouldn't like their scandalous relationship. Aisha frowned. Dr. Ofelia noticed her face. "There's also something else I wanted to address. Your body is going through a lot of physical changes, but that's not where it ends. Your life is changing." She turned to Riven. "Your life is changing. If you've experienced any trauma or find yourself becoming sad, there are resources for you, both of you."

Riven brushed off the idea of therapy for himself, but he thought about early when he made Aisha cry. Maybe she needed one. Aisha was also thinking about therapy. Riven didn't know, but she sometimes had terrible nightmares. It was only lately that they stopped. It was as if this baby gave her sweet dreams. She decided to look into those resources. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you have any questions?"

"No." "Nope."

Dr. Ofelia nodded, "Alright, see you two in three weeks. Congratulations on your first baby."

Riven and Aisha looked at each other awkwardly. "Thanks."

**Later...**

"So do you have an ultrasound picture?"

The Specialists had been over at Riven's house. When they arrived, they were unsure what state their friend would be in. This was an unplanned pregnancy and Aisha wasn't his favorite person. However, Riven seemed fine, normal. He spoke of Aisha and the pregnancy without resentment or disgust. It surprised them. Riven shook his head at the question, "Too soon for that. I'm thinking we will when we go back. She's getting an NIPT."

"What's that?"

"It checks for problems. There won't be problems though." Riven was sure of that. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted their baby.

"...what if there are?" Helia asked.

"There won't be." Riven said refusing to entertain the idea.

Sky understood what Helia meant. Aisha and Riven were assured a healthy pregnancy. Nobody was. "But what if there is?"

"There won't be." Riven was getting annoyed.

"You and Aisha are the picture of health, but so was Flora. She miscarried before the second trimester."

"Sorry Riven, we don't mean to be negative. ...I got Diaspro pregnant. Three weeks we argued on whether or not we should keep the baby, give it up for adoption, raise it, get married, we argued about everything. We later decided terminate it. We ended it at eight weeks. Her parents had a baby with Tay-Sachs before having her. We didn't want the risk and honestly we didn't like each other."

"Why would you say that to him? Aisha's eight weeks pregnant." Helia shook his head.

"Because he and Aisha don't get along. I'm so happy. I can't imagine how my life would have been if Diaspro and I would have gone through that pregnancy. I wouldn't have been with Bloom. And she wouldn't be at the height of her career. This isn't just an 18 year commitment, this is life!"

Riven rubbed his face and swallowed the anger. He was hearing what Sky was saying. He also understood Helia, but he already decided and so did Aisha. "I don't have to like Aisha. I just have to like that kid. She's having that baby."

"Do you want this?" Timmy asked.

Riven felt cornered. "Yeah, I want it..."

"I'm curious to see what it's going to look like. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Brandon mused.

Riven smirked, "I know it's going to be a boy. Davis Allen Piff. After all football is the reason she got pregnant."

"What?"

"She wore my jersey. It was over after then." Riven thought about Aisha straddling him wearing nothing, but his jersey; he thought about him tying her to the bedframe and emptying his seed deep inside her. "Yeah, it's my baby."

* * *

Aisha got a text from Riven saying he was outside. Aisha put on her jeans and a simple green shirt. She grabbed a bottle of water and opened the door for Riven. She appreciated that Riven came over to check on her. He also sent texts with reminders of what she shouldn't eat, questions of what she ate, and general suggestions. She already knew he'd have something to say when she opened the door. He looked at the water and her comfort in her jeans. "I never see you eat."

"I eat. I actually eat about 500 calories more than usual."

"500 calories... What's that? You burn that off swimming! I'm going to ask your doctor if this is normal. Have you taken your vitamins?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "You're smothering me."

"At least eat this apple."

Aisha was about to refuse, but it was a golden delicious apple, her favorite. She took it and took two healthy bites out of it. The doorbell rang. She handed Riven the apple and walked to the door. Riven was about to insist she finish the apple until he saw her visitor. It was Niobe. Riven froze; it'd been so long since he'd seen her. The older woman gave him a regal smile. "Deputy Piff, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"I just can't thank you enough for helping Aisha earlier this year. You're truly a hero."

"It was no problem. I'll always protect Aisha." He meant it. She had his kid.

Niobe smile got a little sad. "Even now, you're truly a friend to Nabu. Please stay in touch; his mother misses you."

This time Riven didn't respond. He turned to Aisha with confusion and frustration. Why did Niobe only know him as Nabu's friend and a cop? He was more than that. He fathered her grandchild! Aisha ignored his gaze and focused on her mother. "Riven was just checking on me. I think he's on his way out. Right Riven?"

Riven shook his head. "No, not yet. I wanted to tell you I thought of a name for my baby."

Niobe gasped. Aisha grimaced. "Congratulations! I'm sure you're going to be a terrific father. How is Musa?"

"No m'am, Musa isn't the mother of my child. I can't believe Aisha hasn't told you yet."

Aisha was not amused. "I will tell you about the baby later. The mother of Riven's child didn't want to tell anybody yet. She's only nine weeks pregnant."

Niobe looked in her daughters eyes. She wasn't a foolish woman. They'd just danced around that Aisha was pregnant and Riven fathered the baby. Niobe's smile grew cold. Her face straightened and she looked at Aisha with seriousness. "I'm going to leave. We will discuss this later Aisha Layla Andros, with your father."

Aisha looked at Riven with anger. "I love you."

"And I love you Aisha." She kissed Aisha's cheek. She squeezed her hand quickly before leaving. "Please be wise."

"Yes, mother." When the door closed, Aisha glared at Riven. "What was that?"

Riven turned the question around on her. "Why doesn't your mother and girl friends know?"

"I'm only nine weeks! I have time!"

"So what? You're pregnant now. Why wait?"

"Why not?!"

"...you thinking about killing my baby?"

"No! And this is my baby too, Riven."

He thought about Helia and Flora. "Are you hiding something from me? Is something wrong with it?"

"No! Or I don't know. Get out! Leave me alone."

"I told my friends." Riven said with his arms crossed.

Aisha shrugged. She didn't have a problem with it. "Okay. Then you should know why I'm waiting. Flora and Helia lost their baby the eleventh week. It came out of nowhere. I just want more time to pass, just in case."

"You're scared you're going to lose it?"

Aisha frowned, but nodded. "After Flora told me her story, I've read a few blogs. It really can just happen."

Riven smacked his teeth. "Stop reading that garbage. My baby's not going anywhere until May 7th." Aisha smiled after some silence Aisha reached for the apple. Riven pulled back. "It's brown now."

"Fine, I'll just cut that part off. It's still okay to eat."

"You really need to calm down. Like you said, this baby isn't going anywhere until May 7th so." Aisha reached for the apple again. He kept it away. She huffed and eventually snatched it from him. He grabbed her wrist. Aisha pulled her arm back, but he wouldn't budge. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe a little."

Aisha scanned Riven's body. His arms were chiseled, she thought about the times she would see him at work. She loved how he would get focused, the way he pushed himself, his grunts and the way sweat ran down his muscles. His firm grip was courtesy of his dedication in the gym. She liked that. She liked a lot that he did. She thought about their past encounters. He made her so hot. Maybe it was her pregnancy, but she was getting turned on. "Kiss me."

Riven was confused by that request at first, but when he saw the desire in those big, blue eyes he wasted no time fulfilling her request.

* * *

Riven was smiling when he went to the gym the next day. When he kissed Aisha things great heated, but in a pleasant way. The kiss turned into making out. He kissed and sucked her sensitive body. She was so wet and eager he rubbed her to completion like they were high schoolers. Having her become putty his his hand was such a turn on that he carried her to the dining room table, ate then fucked her. He shook his head. That's why they were in the situation they were in now. He looked only for babies at nine weeks. Riven promised himself he wouldn't do that again. His nine week heir wasn't the cutest thing he'd seen. He couldn't wait for that to change. Riven was certain it was going to be a boy anyway. Boys don't have to be cute; hell, he didn't care if he was smart, as long as he was happy and played sports. With he and Aisha both athletic, he couldn't see why this kid wouldn't be an Olympian. He couldn't wait to be one of those overbearing coaching dads.

A billing letter from his gym. So he was there to pay it. He made sure that he always paid that bill on time. He loved that facility too much to give it up. When he arrived he immediately paid for another six months.

"Did Aisha Andros quit yet?" Riven asked curiously.

The gym employee looked at him confused. "No, she's in the middle of a class. Why would she?"

"Because she's pregnant." Riven complained.

"I'm not sure about our pregnancy policy or pregnancy cause I'm a guy, you know; but I'm sure she's good."

"That makes me feel loads better." Riven said sarcastically. Ignoring Aisha's unhelpful coworker, he went to find his reckless baby mama. He saw her in the same room with the glass wall, teaching an inverted yoga class. If this was a month ago, Riven would find this incredibly hot; but, now, as Aisha's feet touched her ponytail, all he could think about was his unborn son getting too stressed out and smashed. 'Daddy's coming, Davie.' Without thinking, he walked inside her classroom, picked her up, flipped her over and sat Aisha on her orange yoga mat.

Aisha's anger built as the shock of being randomly flipped dissipated. She breathed and tried to be professional. "Can I have a word with you outside?" Aisha calmly gave her class direction and turned them over to her partner, Francis. Aisha stomped ahead of him. Riven stayed in pursuit; their kid had a promising future in track. Once they got a safe distance outside, Aisha punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

He changed his mind. Their kid would definitely be a boxer, or maybe a wide receiver if it that wasn't his style. "Pregnant women shouldn't be doing all of that. What if you fell?"

Aisha face-palmed. "I appreciate the concern; but, I'm going to go back and teach my class. You're going way too far with this. You're smothering me."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

"You have no authority of what I do. Go home, Riven."

"No, you go home."

Aisha caught herself from cursing. "This isn't a cute argument about an apple. I'm not going to appease you on this. You're not about to stop me from working."

"I am today." Next thing Aisha knew, she was being handcuffed. His strength was neither cute nor arousing. This was scary. Riven ignored her displeasure and demands to be released. He simply picked her up, walked to his truck, and strapped her in. There'd be no more yoga that day.

**Next Chapter: Riven doesn't like the idea of pregnant Aisha working.**


	11. Off The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Michael Jackson's Off the Wall.

"He's driving me crazy."

Tecna looked at her friend. Aisha was glowing next to her. She was only lightly perspiring and her breathing was even. Tecna was tired! She thought this pregnancy would have slowed Aisha down. Jogging with her was just as exhausting as it always was. At this point, Aisha still hadn't revealed her pregnancy to all of the Winx, but everyone knew. She was nervous about their reactions. Tecna had been calm about it. After Aisha told her she was excited to be a mother, she was excited for her. "He drove you crazy before the pregnancy."

"He's controlling. And outrageous. People thinks he's treating me well, but he's not. I'm just an incubator for his precious Davie. He doesn't even call the baby mine, Tecna. I'm happy he wants to be a father, but he's smothering me. Did I tell you that he kidnapped me from work."

"Kidnapped?"

"He handcuffed me, put me in his truck, and drove me to his apartment. It was insane! I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Tecna asked, raggedly.

Aisha frowned, "Only yelled. I haven't calmly spoken to him since our appointment."

"You two need to communicate better. That was unacceptable. He can't force you to do anything. If someone had called the police it would have been mortifying. You could have had him arrested. You still could."

"You know I want. I just want a healthy coparenting relationship with him. That is all."

"I have an idea, but I am 50% sure it won't work."

"What is it?"

"Move in with him. He'll get to be around you as your grow and see that you're healthy. Maybe that will appease him. Plus you two have an opportunity to get to know each other. But, it could backfire. It could fuel his possessiveness."

"...maybe we'll need to establish custody. Alternate weeks. I wouldn't want to keep this baby from him though. He loves it. That's why I'll give your idea a chance."

Tecna stopped jogging. "I'm glad we have a solution, now I need to catch my breath."

"Thank you, Tecna. I love you."

"And I love you too. We're always here for you and yours."

* * *

Riven woke up once he heard the sound of Aisha vomiting. It was eight in the morning; at least the baby let her get a good night's rest before the morning sickness started. He got up from the guest bed and headed to her new bedroom. The master bedroom on the first floor was still going through renovations. So she stayed in one of her spare rooms upstairs. Riven wasn't sure how he felt about her bedroom being on the first floor. She could trip and fall. Unfortunately the only bedroom in his apartment was upstairs too. Every time he brought it up she would give him a line about being pregnant not helpless. It was the same thing in Riven's book. She didn't look powerful throwing up her bathroom toilet.

Aisha now slept with her hair in one thick braid. It stayed out of her way in the mornings. So she didn't need any assistance. She could feel Riven's presence and instantly regretted giving him a copy of her house key and the security code. She cursed Tecna as she wiped her mouth and flushed. She was instantly irritated that he was there; she didn't know why him standing there in silence was upsetting her. She rinsed her mouth out, brushed her teeth, and started washing her face. "You should eat."

Aisha slammed her hands on the sink and whipped toward him. Her eyes burned in anger. Aisha was sure she hated this man. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Do you see me smiling?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You seemed to know my body so well now. Do I see you smiling?"

Riven tried to take a deep breath and remember what all of his friends advised him. He had to be patient. "Is this about the yoga thing?"

"It's about the yoga thing! It's about the stair thing! The meat thing! The everything! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, Aisha. We can't just storm off every time we get mad or annoy each other."

Aisha continued washing her face. Her mind raced, negative thoughts swirled. She was about to open her mouth to say something rude until she noticed how calm Riven was. She started thinking about her actions. He didn't do anything to her, at least not today. He was genuinely concerned. She felt bad. Aisha finished washing her face and took him to her bedroom. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I appreciate you trying. Maybe it'll be best for you to leave me to myself in the mornings. I wake up sick and upset. Although I still take issue with you on other things, it's not the reason I was yelling this morning. Forgive me?"

"Yeah." So far communication was working. "You don't have to apologize every time you snap at me. I'm used to your attitude." Aisha rolled her eyes and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I need water and my vitamins." Aisha said with a yawn.

Riven sat her back down thinking about the stairs. "I'll get it."

"Are you still paranoid about those stairs?" Aisha asked extremely annoyed.

"Just relax. I got this. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'll only be able to keep down juice." Aisha told him laying down.

"Juiced fruit. It's not the same as store bought juice."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Get me _juiced fruit._ "

He nodded and went down stairs. Riven went through her hallway and arrived in her dinning room. He wasn't sure where her prenatal vitamins were. He would've asked her, but he was sure that she'd come downstairs and get them herself. "I don't know why she wants to be up all the time. She can run around the house all day once Davie gets here." He muttered. He went into the kitchen and looked around. He finally found them next to the island counter. After grabbing a glass, he opened the refrigerator and looked at the juices: orange, apple, cran-apple, cran-grape, and pineapple. "God, it's good to live with a woman." They were already juiced. He could see the pulp. It made him happy. He selected cran-apple juice randomly. By the time he got back upstairs Aisha had fallen asleep again. Riven chuckled. She was so cute. He rubbed the small bump that was their baby. He could see it. She was growing; his child was growing. He would be a good father to this kid. Davie already had a better mother than he did. Riven kissed her stomach. Aisha didn't budge from sleep. "Be nice to your mommy," he whispered. Then he left to begin the day.

**Later...**

Riven left work feeling run down. He couldn't wait to get a bath and eat. He was hoping Aisha cooked. If she didn't he'd throw a couple hints for future reference and settle on a sandwich. When he got to Morphix Drive, he was surprised to find it empty. He shrugged it off and assumed she was with Flora or another one of the Winx. However he found it strange when the clock hit ten and she wasn't home. He debated whether or not to call her. She was grown; if he told her he'd like her home before ten she'd laugh at him, or she'd get mad and take her key back. He called a couple of people to calm his jitters; then he took his bath, and watched ESPN on her unnecessarily large plasma. Eventually she returned, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Riven followed her with his eyes and frowned.

Aisha went to the kitchen and grabbed tangerines. She brought it with her up the stairs with her. She ate a few before showering. Once she was clean, she got dressed. Aisha turned in the mirror and pulled the fabric to her skin. She was almost in her second trimester and thought she wasn't noticeably showing, but everyone at work seemed to have eyes on her. Riven was also staring at her. Aisha turned to the side and shrugged at her stomach. She put the thought in the back of her mind and joined Riven on the couch.

He focused on it and didn't say anything. Aisha didn't think anything about it at first, but she was curious to why he was scowling. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you?"

"Um, work." Aisha answered honestly.

"That's what's wrong."

"You cannot be serious right now." Aisha folded her arms. "Pregnant women can work, Riven."

"I doesn't mean that all work is safe for pregnant women, Aisha."

Aisha balled her fist. "Can we talk about something other than the baby? Ever since I told you that's all we talk about."

"I thought you wanted to communicate." Riven said pausing the television. "Let's compromise, you can go back after you have Davis."

"What's to compromise on?! I'm the one carrying the baby. I've been reading the books, eating right, exercising, taking my vitamins and dealing with the side effects. I know what I'm doing."

"Your mom didn't do these things."

Aisha shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I called her." Her jaw dropped. "Teredor's still not talking to me; that's to be expected. I got his daughter pregnant. Niobe is though. She's great. She agrees with me. You're doing too much."

"You probably overexaggerated. Exercising in a pregnancy is good for the baby."

Riven threw his hands up. "Not your exercising! And not as often as you do it! Not as intense! I've been doing my research too."

"I'm athletic. I wouldn't recommend a normal woman do what I do either. But, I'm not a normal woman. I'm not taxing my body."

"We'll see what your doctor says."

"Fine we have to get the NIPT in three days anyway."

"You'll need to go sooner for confirmation because your boss agrees with me too." Aisha's jaw dropped. Riven smirked satisfied with himself. He sang the chorus to Michael Jackson's Off the Wall.

"You asshole..." He was changing the entire meaning of the song. Riven smirked and sang the rest of it. Aisha sat there as her anger built, however, she liked the song too much to stop him. Once it was over Aisha pointed to the door. "Get out." Riven didn't take her seriously; he simply resumed his show. Aisha snatched the remote and turned it off. "GET OUT!"

Riven decided she might need to cool off so left like she wanted. He realized he left his keys on her coffee table. He turned back around, but the door was locked. He knocked on the door. After no answer, he rung the doorbell. "Aisha, open up. I left my keys." No answer. "Aisha, stop playing, I know you hear me!" Still no answer. "Aisha open the damn door!"

"How about you do my exercising for me and walk home!"

"How about you open this door!"

"Go to hell!"

"I live with you sweetie, I'm already there."

"Nice." Aisha turned the light off and went to her room.

Riven knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. "How about we talk this out? Aisha! Open this door, woman!" He hit the door one last time before sitting on her lawn. Realizing that Aisha wouldn't let him in, he climbed into the bed of his truck and laid down. "I swear, second trimester better be better..."

**The Next Morning...**

Aisha woke Riven up and tossed him his keys. He groaned and got up. Aisha looked at him without sympathy. He wanted to fuss her out; but, the pain in his back was a bigger distraction. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. Just in time for you to shower and go to work."

Riven stretched his sore muscles. He had been sore from yesterday's work. Sleeping in the bed of his truck didn't help. "You're vile."

"I think vile is calling a woman's boss pretending to be her husband just to get her fired for her pregnancy."

"I did it for the baby." Riven reasoned.

"Well I put you out for the baby." Aisha said using his logic. "I don't get your logic, Riven! You make me eat things I don't want to. When I did a handstand, you handcuffed me and took me to your apartment! And now, because you think my job was too vigorous you try to get me fired! It's like you're trading one extreme for another! If I am really as fragile as you think I am, don't you think the amount of stress you put on me is unhealthy?"

"...I didn't think about stress." Riven admitted.

"No, you didn't. I love my job; you shouldn't have messed that up."

"...Honestly, Aisha, I don't regret that I did. You may love what you do, but it's not about you anymore."

"So now I'm selfish."

"Yeah, you are. You're rich; you don't need a job. Even if you weren't, I work. And even if I didn't, I have money. Millions, Aisha. You don't have to work. You only do it because you enjoy it."

"You enjoy your job and it's certainly more dangerous than mine! How about you quit?"

Riven scoffed. "Because I'm not the pregnant heiress. Look, I tried to be nice, but after that stunt, I won't use a filter with you anymore. I don't care if I'm inconveniencing you or you're not enjoying yourself. If you're doing reckless things I'm going to tell you and if you don't stop I'LL MAKE YOU! You're carrying the only family I have and I'll be damned if your _fun_ costs me that!" Aisha put her hand on her stomach. Riven's angry gaze turned into one of concern. He didn't know if she was rubbing in pain or just because. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, I am. Personally, I'm beyond hurt that you'd think that I'd do anything to hurt our baby."

Aisha went back inside. Riven swallowed and thought about what she said. " _Our baby"_ It didn't belong to either of them exclusively. She was carrying their child, not his child, not her child, their child. For the longest he was treated her like an incubator instead of a mother. Riven dialed work. "Hagen, this is Riven. I cannot make it to work today. It's a family emergency... I understand sir, bye." Riven grabbed his keys and tried the door. It was locked; he shuffled through his keys and unlocked it. He shut the door and went to the kitchen. He knew she'd be hungry. He was right. She was grilling a sausage patty on her mini grill, but was busy eating a bowl of sliced fresh peaches while it cooked. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was sad. It broke his heart to see her this way. Even more so that it was his fault. "...I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm still going to grate your nerves, but as long as we do what the doctor says I won't interfere with anything you do." Riven hated how sappy he had to be, but he had to cheer her up. "You're his mother. I know you wouldn't do anything you think would hurt him."

"It could be a girl." Aisha said offering him a peach slice.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He grabbed another. "But enough about him. How'd it go with your boss? I'll tell him the truth, straighten things out."

"No need. He made Francis the instructor of my classes, and gave me beginners yoga and something special."

"What?" Riven didn't like the thought of her working, but at least it was no longer dangerous.

"A special low intensity work out course for pregnant women." Aisha said cockily. "He only wished that I'd told him sooner so he could plan and advertise it longer."

Riven shook his head. "So it all works out..." Aisha nodded and got her burger from the grill. She placed a slice of cheese and a hardboiled egg on it. She wasted no time biting into it. Riven looked at her breakfast sandwich. "Where's mine?"

"I don't know. When did you make it?" Aisha replied taking another bite.

"Give me a bite." Aisha scoffed. Riven got up and went to her. "Quit playing, let me have some."

"Get your own." Aisha teased, keeping it away from Riven as he reached. Aisha was too hungry to keep it away from herself. She bit it, but once she did he took a bite too. "Jerk!" She said with her mouth full.

"Worth it." Riven said in victory.

They both laughed. Aisha broke part of her sandwich for him. Riven ate it as well as the rest of her peaches. She watched him eat and grew pleased with herself. Even though it had been ugly, they were finally starting to communicate. The next step would be to try without arguments. Suddenly, Aisha was flushed with a familiar she needed to voice. Riven caught it before she said anything. He took her hand and led her upstairs without any arguing.

_**(A/N) Even though this is a pregnancy fic, I do think I'm putting too much emphasis on the baby. Riven and Aisha need to strengthen their relationship. I take back what I said in The Unexplained. Aisha and Riven could fall in love.** _

**Next Chapter: Hanging with friends.**


	12. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or R. Kelly's Ignition.

Riven wasn't going to go at first. He wasn't a fan of costume parties, especially the costumes Stella wanted them to wear. It was some type of fantasy knight outfit: spandex, a sword, and a cape. He'd never wear anything like that! However, he grew tired of staying in the house. He already had the day off so spending it drinking and looking at scantily clad females didn't sound like a bad way to go. Unfortunately the price was the spandex costume. He wouldn't be let in Mitzi's party without a real costume.

It wasn't hard to find his friends. They were all dressed in the same except different swords. The girls were going to be dressed as fairies; but, they weren't there yet. They were going to make an entrance. At least, five of them would; Aisha had a headache and so he left her at the house. He figured she needed her rest and left to keep the house quiet. He hung out with his friends before getting up for a drink. He downed it before noticing someone notice him. She was a gorgeous brunette. She had long flowing hair and a catlike grin on her face. It seemed too perfect that she was dressed in a leopard catsuit. She walked up to him.

"Fix a lady a drink?" She flirted

"Are the lady's hands broken?" He retorted.

She grinned. "Cute. You got a name with that attitude?"

"Depends, whatcha asking for?" He asked grinning back. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered her answer in his ear. He swallowed as she took a piece of paper and wrote her name and number down. She winked and walked away. Riven watched every swish before heading back to his friends. He looked at the number with pride. "Whoa, did you guys see that?"

"We did." Sky said disapprovingly.

Riven smacked his teeth. "What?"

"What about Aisha?"

"Aisha?" Riven scoffed. She had nothing to do with the situation.

"Yes, Aisha. The woman you live with, the mother of your child. Come on, dude, that's not cool."

"It's fine. It's not like we're together." Riven said drinking the rest of his drink. "Where are the girls anyway?"

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes." Brandon told him. "But... You're not listening."

Another girl looked Riven's way. She was strumming a guitar in the corner. She was a gorgeous blonde; her sound was great. She wasn't flirting, but a definite connection of the eyes were made. He walked over to her to listen to her music. It sounded so good that he didn't notice the time pass. The Winx arrived much to the delight of the guest. Their costumes were top of the line as usual. Bloom led with her cyan sparkly outfit; the others had variations of that style. Riven was too busy with the guitarist to notice. If he had, he would have seen Aisha.

Aisha felt better after a nap; however, she wasn't planning on going at first. Her original outfit didn't work because her bump. It was small, but it bothered her. Stella designed a different outfit instead. It was about knee length and had a long train in the back. She wore ribbons on her legs and heels. She felt comfortable and couldn't wait to let loose on the dance floor. She wouldn't get too wild though. She only had a few water bottles with her. Her friends met up with their boyfriends. Musa and Aisha looked at each other before going on the dance floor.

"Did you invite Andy?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, he said I know where he was when I saw him." Musa answered. "Where's Riven?"

"No clue. Probably didn't-" She saw Riven watching a blonde guitarist. The words died on her lips. She shook her head and turned back to Musa.

Musa saw what was going on and growled. "That creep! You want me to go over there and get him?!"

"Nope." Aisha said holding her head up. "He doesn't know I'm here either. No need to be shadowed, right?"

"I guess, but that's just wrong. You two are having a baby. You can't walk three steps without him freaking out, but he's out here talking to other girls." Musa remembered when Aisha told her about the baby. At first she felt like she'd been punched in the gut, but when she had time to think, she realized it was the group's first baby. She didn't want to miss out. Plus she knew the baby was going to be cute; it had no choice with parents so beautiful. "I think you should-" A man in a Freddie Kruger outfit spun Musa around. "Andy, hey! Great costume!"

"You too, Muse! The music's awesome tonight!" Andy said dancing with her.

Aisha shrugged. She wasn't upset. She just found it ironic that Musa was the outraged friend while she was Riven's dejected woman. Aisha shook her head. Riven's woman? When did that happen? She never agreed to that! He could do what he wanted and so would she. She danced on her own. Andy was right, the selection was amazing. Later, Bloom and Tecna pulled her to the middle to do the dance they rehearsed. Everyone stopped to look and cheer them on. Even the guitarist stopped to look.

Riven was surprised to see Aisha there. He thought she looked insanely gorgeous in her light green fairy dress. If he were sober, would have probably noticed the heels and made a scene about them. Once their display ended, everyone broke out into their own dances. Riven retreated into another corner. Dancing wasn't his thing. He just people watched. On occasion he'd see Aisha. She looked so happy. Sky walked up to him. "You should dance with Aisha."

"Not my thing." He responded.

"Well alright, it's okay if you don't. I wouldn't let my girl dance alone tonight though. A Winx girl, she's only single when she wants to be." He left to find his wife.

Riven scoffed. Aisha wasn't his girl. What did he care if someone danced with her. After all, who would? She was three months pregnant. He watched as she danced with an unknown brunette girl. She looked extremely happy. He hoped she wouldn't tire herself out. He wasn't in the condition to take her home or get her more water. He probably wouldn't have to. Aisha's partner was pulled away by a tall gentleman with brown hair and glasses. She seemed confused at first; but, as they talked, she softened. Eventually they walked off the dance floor and went to a seat to talk. Riven gripped his glass watching.

"Who's that guy?"

"What do you care? You guys aren't together!" Brandon and Stella burst in laughter.

* * *

Aisha eventually grew tired. She rode with Bloom in a group. She felt bad that she wanted to leave early, but she was partied out. The guy she spoke with offered to take her home, but she wasn't comfortable with that. She looked around Mitzi's house not finding Bloom, Stella, or any of the other Winx. She went to the snack bar thinking she'd find the blonde there, but she was wrong. She grabbed her phone and began to dial. She didn't even notice Riven. "Who you calling? That guy?"

Aisha turned to see Riven sulking in the corner. "You're insane. Have you seen Bloom?"

"Stella got sick. Bloom took her home." He lied.

Aisha folded her arms. "What?! How am I supposed to get home now?" Riven twirled his keys in front of her. She snatched them and headed towards his truck. "I'm driving."

Riven didn't want a woman driving his baby, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He was ready to go, but couldn't drive. "You better not crash. It's my baby."

"Whatever. I have your baby." Aisha said. They left the party and went to Riven's truck. She unlocked the vehicle and got in, buckled, and waited for Riven to do the same.

Riven leaned back and thought about that man approaching her. "Who did that guy the think he was? Not that I care." Riven accidentally said out loud.

"Huh?" Aisha asked. Riven didn't respond. "Are you sick?"

"Please, I know my limit. Did you drink?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Riven waited for an answer. Aisha gripped the steering wheel. "I brought my own water."

"Did you watch it at all times? Did that weirdo touch it?"

"I'm not stupid and he wasn't a freak." Aisha defended. "He was really nice."

Riven scoffed. "Nice. Nice, okay, excuse me then. What I meant to say is did that pervert touch it?"

"Why are you talking down to him? He was a nice guy. We just talked. It's not like you and me are together, Riven. We're coparenting, that is all. I'm not your girlfriend or your wife."

"I know. But still."

"Still, nothing. I didn't say anything about the girls you spoke to." Aisha brought up. "Why can you date, but not me?"

"...so you do want to date him." Aisha rolled her eyes and focused on the road. Five minutes into the ride, Riven started singing R. Kelly's Ignition. Aisha smiled. He sounded good. Riven thought she was smiling thinking about the guy with glasses. "You like dudes like that?"

"..."

Riven started talking about that guy. Aisha ignored it. Until they grew closer to the house. "That guy is a pervert. You told him you were pregnant right? Why was he still talking to you? He must have a fetish."

"Excuse you? Did you tell those girls you were becoming a father? Huh? If I were to get a boyfriend he wouldn't be a pervert. I'm more than just a pregant woman." Aisha parked in her driveway. Riven jumped out the car and went to her side. Aisha calmly stepped down and opened her door.

"I don't like it."

"What about all those girls, Riven? Until you can answer that, leave me alone."

"What do they have to do with you?" Aisha opened the door and didn't answer him. She went immediately to the shower. She couldn't believe the way Riven was acting. Did he really think it was okay for him to do whatever he wanted while she did nothing? She didn't get him. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too. She put on his large t-shirt and sat on the bed to lotion.

Riven got in after her. She never failed to get under his skin. Why couldn't she see things the way he did? Those girls from the party were separate from their situation. He didn't want anything lasting with those girls. She had a long conversation with that guy. Any guy she dated would have no choice, but to be around his kid. That didn't sit right with him. He could see her point though. They weren't together. They could do what they wanted.

Riven dried off and walked out the bathroom expecting to find Aisha sleeping, but he didn't. He found her in his shirt lotioning on the bed. She didn't look his way, but he could tell she was blushing. She must have heard him sing. That always did it for her. Riven got in next to her and faced her direction. She was still miffed at him. She kept the blush as she ignored him. He rubbed her lower back and pulled her close to him. He laid her perpendicular across his torso. He placed his hand over her belly.

"Green light, yellow light, red light?"

"Like the song?"

"It's not a bad song." He said kissing her neck.

Aisha turned away before he could kiss her lips. "Sing it to Katy then."

**(A/N) I have no idea if Katy is OOC, I just thought she was cute so put her in the story. I borrowed heavily from the episode Halloweenix.**

_**Next Chapter: Slight skip to Thanksgiving. The most awkward Thanksgiving I can muster.** _


	13. Stingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club, Ginuwine's Stingy, Star Track, or Carmen featuring Grace Bumbry.

Aisha was very tempted to block the cooking network; nothing good came from it. It only made her ill or ravenous. Either way, it was currently her least favorite channel. It was hard enough to control herself; she was never full anymore. Her gradual weight gain had been tossed out the window the last two weeks. She was now noticeably pregnant, much to the delight of Stella who couldn't wait to go shopping for maternity clothes, and Riven who'd find sly ways to show off his "handy work".

Second trimester wasn't what she expected. She still had morning sickness. It was just less frequent and caused by specific things. She was still nauseous waking up and she couldn't eat certain things. She couldn't even look at eggs without losing her lunch; and she now hated peanut butter. Despite these new food rules, she didn't have any weird cravings, much to Riven's relief.

Riven came home from work to see her on the couch with a box of cereal. She was so focused on the television that she didn't even see him take a picture. She had a habit of wearing his clothes now that hers were becoming too small. He liked it even though he would never admit it. There was just something about her carrying his baby and wearing his clothes made him feel like a man. He sat next to her and reached for cereal. She snatched it away from him. "Really Aisha?"

"Did you even wash your hands?" Riven smacked his teeth and went to wash his hands. Once he returned, Aisha still kept the box away from him. "You're telling me, you got up and didn't fix yourself something to eat?"

"Quit being stingy. You need real food anyway."

Aisha paused before giving him the box. "I've had real food. It didn't help."

"Eat more." Riven said putting the cereal away. "It's not like you don't have a reason."

Aisha paused her movie and followed Riven to the kitchen. "The doctor suggested healthy, low calorie snacks to curb the hunger."

"And how's that been going for you?" Riven said, amused with her dilemma.

Aisha put one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip. "You're so pleased with yourself."

Riven shrugged and opened the refrigerator. She bit her lip trying to make a healthy decision, but surrendered to leftover casserole and a large glass of almond milk. Riven was about to make a peanut butter and banana sandwich, but the look on her face made him choose the rest of the casserole too. They made their way back to the living room and Aisha played her movie. It was Carmen featuring Grace Bumbury. Riven wasn't interested in it until Pres des ramparts de Seville played. "What episode of Star Trek is this?"

"Are you serious?" She said putting her casserole down.

"So this isn't the French version? They kind of look like Captain Kirk and Uhura." He looked at Aisha. "Or me and you." She tried to focus on her opera. Riven shook his head when Don Jose untied Carmen. "I would have left those on... Are you into that type of stuff?"

She looked at him questionably. "Into what?"

"That."

"Opera, yes, I like good music of all varieties."

Riven shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant are you into being tied or dressing up or-"

"Stop. Just stop." Aisha commanded, holding her hand up. She shook her head and continued eating her casserole.

"So is that a yes or a no? I tied you up at that hotel when you wore my Raiders jersey," he gave her a haughty smirk. "I think we both enjoyed that."

"Riven!" He burst into laughter. She folded her arms and tried to be mad, but she couldn't help, but find him slightly amusing.

Riven looked her in her eyes. "I enjoy making you laugh. You're not too bad."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Her phone interrupted the atmosphere between them. "Hello."

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm good dad, what about you."

"Good, good. Your mother tells me I should invite Riven for Thanksgiving? I guess I'll give him a chance. He did help you out. Passion can get the best out of all of us. I'm happy I'm going to be a grandpa. You're smiling again; I don't feel sorrow surround you anymore. I haven't seen you smile like that since Nabu. This baby, I think it's a new beginning for all of us."

"Dad..."Aisha looked at Riven. His eyebrow raised; it was no secret that he wasn't her dad's favorite person. He wondered what they were saying. Aisha put the phone down. "Do you work on Thanksgiving?"

"Not until Black Friday. Why?"

"My parents are inviting you for Thanksgiving." Riven debated with it for a moment. Aisha's parents were old fashioned people so he was sure that he'd hear sly comments about them not being married and living together; but, because they were old fashioned people, he knew dinner would be phenomenal. Before he said anything, Aisha decided for him. "He said yes." Riven glared at her. Something told him he should have backed out of it.

Later...

They arrived at her parents' mansion around ten in the morning. Aisha was holding a bottle of sparkling cider, while Riven had sweet Merlot. He could tell she was eager because she jumped out of the vehicle the moment it stopped. She knocked on the door before opening it. Riven looked around before walking after her. The Andros Mansion was over the top. It had a stellar view of the beach, an indoor waterfall and multiple fountains inside and out. It was beautiful and a great home for someone of their stature to settle in; but, it was too much for Riven. He wouldn't say anything though.

"We're here!"

Niobe smiled and looked up from the food she was mixing. She placed it down and went to hug her. "Aisha! We didn't even hear you pull up. Look at you, you're radiant."

"So are you, what else needs to be done?"

Teredor hugged his daughter. "Now you know your mother and I won't let you lift a finger."

"Yes, I was up all night so making this for you all to do nothing, but watch the game. Next year I'll pass the torch." She winked before turning to her other visitor. "Hello, Riven. Glad you could make it."

"Me too." There was and awkward silence until Aisha's stomach began to growl. Riven and Niobe both frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"Here, have some pie." Niobe said walking toward the fridge.

"Would you like me to carve the turkey, Aisha?" Teredor offered

"No, I can wait like everyone else."

Niobe apparently didn't hear her. "I have rolls and lemonade."

"...Okay, I'll take some." Aisha said giving into the hunger. She went into the refrigerator and maneuvered around the food stacked inside. She got what she needed and placed everything where it belonged. "Who else is coming?"

"Just us."

"It's a lot of food for just four people, mama." Aisha said, biting a roll.

"I made a little extra just in case Riven invited his family." Aisha stopped eating for a moment. She never thought about that. Riven had said their baby was his only family, but he never went into detail about his past. Was his family alive? Did he even know them? Most of all did he want to? He seemed to be slightly annoyed at the mention of his family. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity, but she continued to eat and didn't say anything. Niobe didn't bother to look up and changed the subject. "Are you staying hydrated?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, because the baby will always take what it needs and leave you high and dry! When I was pregnant with you, all I wanted to eat were celery, raisins, and peanut butter and I was beyond thirsty. That thirst continued while I was nursing so you should start your water regime early."

Teredor kissed his wife's cheek. "Are you sure, you don't need help with anything?"

"I'm sure, now shoo. I'm sure there's a game calling your name."

Teredor rubbed his beard and looked at his growing daughter. "Speaking of names..."

Aisha looked at Riven. "We haven't discussed names. But there's one Riven is fond of."

"Davis Allen Piff. I call him Davie." Riven said out of the blue. He felt like her parents forgot he existed. They probably wanted him gone. He wasn't their trophy son in-law, Nabu. He wasn't nice. He wasn't Black. He didn't even love Aisha. Having him knock up Aisha was probably the worst thing that ever happened to them. He wished that he didn't come. He would have preferred a nice evening with the two of them, him and Aisha. He'd gotten used to Aisha's presence; he liked hanging out with her. They had a lot in common and she was pleasing to the eyes. He didn't really sharing her with others. Hanging out with the Winx annoyed him, now he was bothered by her overbearing family.

Aisha scrunched up her face. "Riven's a Raider's fan."

"Al Davis?" Teredor asked.

"Yes."

"This is a Bronco home."

"Okay... Aisha, it's time to go."

Aisha's parents laughed. Aisha drank more of her lemonade before speaking. "I definitely don't like that he'd made this decision on the name of our child without consulting me first, but he's so dead set on it."

Niobe asked the obvious, "What if it's a girl?"

"I doubt it. If so, Aisha can name her." Riven shrugged.

Aisha put her drink down and glared at him. "So you'll name a son, but not a daughter?"

"Don't start, Aisha." He warned, matching her gaze.

"They sound like a married couple already..." Niobe laughed.

Teredor and Riven frowned at that.

* * *

Thanksgiving wasn't all Riven thought it would be. Aisha's parents were not disrespectful to him even though there were things he messed up. They ate sweet potato pie, not pumpkin pie. He wasn't sure which of the two he preferred. It was dressing not stuffing. Gravy includes meat and other fillings. The turkey is moist enough without gravy. That he definitely enjoyed. All those things were minor, but it got under his skin. His baby was a part of this family, this culture, and there was so much he didn't know. Even though he didn't know much about Black thanksgivings, he must have had family approval. The hints of them to tie the knot seemed to come sporadically through dinner. "Maybe Riven could carve the turkey next year." "A slice of dark meat Riven?" "Piff is your last name? Hmm..." Aisha didn't seem to notice. She had loved every minute of it. She thought their ribbing of Riven was hilarious. After dinner they helped Niobe with the dishes, slept through the game, but watched it before they had to go to go.

Aisha was almost halfway through her pregnancy. It seemed to go in a flash. It seemed like she was just telling him the news yesterday and now she was feeling her first flutters. When it first happened Aisha stopped talking and started crying. He was so concerned, but she couldn't articulate for an hour. They were tears of joy; but, they became sad tears when Riven didn't feel the movement when Aisha put his hand on her belly.

"You should have lied." Sky told him.

"Why lie? If I didn't feel it, I didn't feel it."

"All the parenting books advise fathers to go along with it because you'll be able to feel it in a few weeks anyway."

Riven looked at Sky questionably. "Why are you reading parenting books? This is my baby not yours. It's not the group's baby either." He was tired of the Winx and Specialists saying "This is our first baby." It wasn't. This kid only had two parents.

"It's not that." Sky sighed. "Bloom wants a baby."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. No. No! Can me and Aisha just have this moment before it's about you and Bloom? Why would you want a baby with her anyway?"

"Riven, she's my wife." Sky said with an expression Riven interpreted as "duh"

"Nobody told you to marry her so hold out. Wait until my kid pops out before you have yours."

"It's not that simple. Bloom tests herself every two weeks to see if she's pregnant. I'm not even allowed to work nights that she's ovulating."

"For Pete's sake..." muttered Riven

"You should have known this was going to happen. Our girls always do everything together. It's nothing, but play dates and soccer practice for us now. I don't mind either way. Bloom seems to really want this. Plus, the sex is amazing."

"That's the only reason you married, Red isn't it?"

"Is that the reason you haven't married, Aisha?"

"I'll fight anyone for talking shit about my baby mama."

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect to Aisha; but you know I don't like it when you talk ill of Bloom."

Riven smacked his teeth. "Whatever. I'm already late for the ultrasound hanging with you." Riven left Sky and got into his truck. He saw several missed calls and a text messages ranging from. 'You're going to be late.' 'Call me.' 'Where are you?' and 'Fuck you, Riven!' By the time he made it to the office he was a full forty-six minutes late. The doctor was wiping the gel off Aisha stomach when he opened the door. Everyone looked at him curiously before looking at Aisha. She glared at him and folded her arms. "I'm sorry."

Aisha got up and got her copy of the ultrasound. Words couldn't express how upset she was. "I don't care. By the way, Davie is a girl." Aisha gave him his copy and stormed out the office.

Riven looked at the picture. It was considerably cuter than his internet search at nine weeks. She looked like a baby now. He'd messed up. There wasn't a particular reason he didn't have his ringer on. He was used to it not mattering. The more Aisha grew the more she complained about him not answering her calls and texts. He knew they were living together, but it gave her no authority in the decisions he made. He hoped things wouldn't escalate when Piff was born. She probably wanted Thanksgiving as a family. Christmas shared by the three of them and her parents. How would she react if he dated someone new? Why didn't she try to meet someone?

Aisha was waiting for him when he arrived home. She was wearing a long red gown and drinking cocoa. Christmas music played in the background. The house was decorated in green and gold. She was so excited when they did it. The had so much to celebrate this Christmas, her bathroom and bedroom had been rebuilt, they had been getting along, and at the time she thought baby Piff was cause of celebration. Aisha didn't understand him. He watched her like a hawk, but didn't seem to be there when she wanted him. Riven sat in the chair next to her. He would have asked for his own cocoa, but knew Aisha wasn't in the mood.

"When I told you I was pregnant, I asked you then if you wanted to be a part of Piff's life."

"What does that have to do with anything? I missed one appointment. The kid won't even know the difference."

"Are you going to miss her games? Her graduations? She'll know the difference in that. These things are important."

"Of course I'm not!"

"You knew this was happening. I called you so many times. I wanted you there. I like it where you're there. I needed you. I'm trying to be rational. Make me understand." Aisha said, trying not to cry. She was getting tired of the sensitivity.

"I'm going to be there for her and I haven't given you a reason to think differently."

"You've been weird since Thanksgiving. You... you haven't even touched me since then."

Riven paused for a moment and did his best to word himself correctly. "I don't want a family."

"What?"

"No more Thanksgivings with Teredor and Niobe. No Christmases with Tressa, and the other guy. No Valentine's Days. We've been getting along, but it's becoming too much for me. Your parents, cousins, all your aunts, and uncles around me. I'm glad they don't hate me, but I don't want to be a part of them. You're cool to hang around, but I can't do it. I want our baby. But just our baby. I don't want to be a part of your family."

Aisha thought about what he said. He wanted to be a father, but not her man. Maybe spending holidays together was pushing it. She didn't even ask him if he wanted to go. It's not like he suffered though. Her parents were great! "What you're saying is fair. I'm smothering you. You can move out if you want."

"I didn't say all that."

"You know it wasn't even my idea. It was Tecna's idea, not mine. I wanted a custody situation especially after that stunt you pulled months ago. I've done nothing, but try. You put yourself in this situation. You sleep with me, kiss me, have sex with me, and get mad every time I have the opportunity to be with someone else. That's all you. Maybe I put you in an awkward situation Thanksgiving, but they were nice and respectful. At least I introduced you to them. I don't know what your family was like and I haven't push. Just like I didn't push you in this corner you feel like you're in." Aisha took a deep breath. "You can sleep upstairs for now own. No more kissing, no more sex. Most of all, don't say anything when I start dating someone else." Aisha stood up. "And I will date, Riven." Aisha went to her room and slammed the door.

That Christmas Riven stayed home and opened gifts by himself.

**Next Chapter: Take a look at my not girlfriend.**


	14. Marvin's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Drake's Marvin's Room

Riven put down his beer and grabbed his pool stick. He was solids; his work buddy was stripes. He licked the residual beer off his lips and aimed. One eye open, he made the white ball knock the blue two into the side pocket. He smirked and tried to score again. His next attempt only made the orange five ricochet away from the pocket he wanted. It didn't matter, he was winning. He returned to his beer. Riven contemplated his next moves when his phone started ringing. After missing Piff's appointment Riven kept volume on his phone. He looked at the caller ID. His face warped in slight confusion; it wasn't as if he didn't recognize the number. He just didn't know why Niobe Andros would be calling him. "Hello?"

"Hello Riven, this is Niobe Andros, Aisha's mother."

Riven frowned. "I know. Is Aisha okay?"

"Yes, Aisha's fine. Honestly, it's me that's not fine." Niobe sighed. "If we did anything wrong over the holidays to make you uncomfortable or unhappy, I deeply apologize. What did we do that caused the distance between you and Aisha."

Riven sighed. "It wasn't you."

"...Then Teredor? You're going to have a daughter yourself. One day you'll understand my husband's misgivings."

"It's not Teredor either. Aisha, I do like her now. She's cool. She's great. Beautiful... But we argue all the time. It's not couple spats either. We try to win and hurt each other when we argue. We can't be in a romantic relationship; I don't want our daughter seeing that.. We're friends now; I think we're happy with it."

"I see. It's just that when we spoke the questions you asked and our conversations made it seem like you cared about my daughter."

"I care about Aisha. And I also care about you." Riven blushed. Niobe was regal, conservative, and traditional; she was what came to mind if he had to envision how a good mother should be. From the moment they met she'd been nothing, but nice to him. Even when Riven was ridiculous or scared about Aisha's pregnancy, Niobe gave him wisdom and guidance. He did call Niobe a lot. It was mainly when Aisha did things he didn't think were safe. Essentially he was tattling on her, but speaking with Niobe alleviated his mind. She calmed his nerves and reassured him that his baby was fine, that Aisha was fine. He hadn't called Niobe in a while. Maybe because Aisha wasn't as vocal about her symptoms as she was before their disagreement. This conversation was making him feel shitty. Niobe sounded disappointed in him. Her disappointment was hurting him. This reinforced his assertion that he wasn't ready for a family. It was a lot of responsibility. He hadn't been somebody's son in many years and honestly he hadn't had a family in so long he wasn't sure how to behave. He wished his mother was like Aisha's.

"I suppose you two are grown. I will respect your wishes. Just don't be a stranger."

Riven gave a weak smile. "I won't."

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha woke up with a start realizing she'd fallen asleep in the bathtub. Her goal was to relax, but she'd obviously overdone it. Aisha moved as if she were rusty. She'd fallen asleep in a weird position; somehow the neck support she had rested on slipped from its position. She was unsure if her body's awkward placement caused the pillow to slip, or if the pillow's fall caused her body to be scrunched awkwardly. Aisha groaned. Pregnancy exacerbated every pain her body had. Her energy was nil. The lilac bubbles were gone; the water was cold and she was pruned. Soapy film surrounded her body. She was done. Aisha clutched the edge of the tub. This was getting out of hand. She didn't feel like she had the energy to pull herself up. Aisha unplugged the drain with her foot. She let the cold water run out and sat there contemplative. She needed to be careful. Her legs and butt were asleep. The last thing she wanted was a fall. Aisha pulled herself over the edge and slowly slinked over the edge. Her legs and bottom tingled as her nerves regained proper function. Aisha crawled to her towel and then to her room. She climbed on her bed and grabbed her phone. Finding the story amusing, she tweeted:

_Trying to relax, I fell asleep in the tub. #SecondTrimester #PregnancyWoes_

Aisha lay in her bed with her hand resting subconsciously over her baby. She thought of Riven. She thought about the moments they spent getting to know each other, the way they touched when they were intimate, his annoyance and his overbearing nature. A wave of sorrow washed over her. He made it clear where his lines were. He was only interested in a healthy baby. The last couple of months meant nothing. As much as she wanted to tell herself that it was okay, her heart was telling her different. She hurt. Her heart was broken. Riven didn't want a family with her; he didn't want her. Aisha wiped two thin tears from her eyes and turned over. She clutched her pillow and reminded herself she was okay. She told herself that she didn't need him and she didn't want him. 'No attachments.' Her baby chose that moment to move. A few more tears fell. No attachment, Aisha thought that phrase was stupid to say. She was carrying their attachment. They were attached, for life.

A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts. Aisha popped up and looked at her bedroom door. After another knock she realized who it was. She grabbed a face wipe to rid her face of evidence of her tears and opened the door. It took fifteen seconds before the heiress opened her door, he was counting. Five more seconds he would have barged in. Riven analyzed her. She felt warm under his gaze. She hated that he did this. Her eyebrow raised. "Hey?"

Aisha may have found her snooze in the tub amusing, but Riven didn't. As soon as he heard, secondhand which also annoyed him, he jumped in his truck and zoomed to Morphix Drive. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Aisha nodded.

Riven looked at her rounded belly. Something within him stirred. She had his legacy, his future. At first children was not something on his radar; but life was short. He was glad to know he had something lasting. He wanted to touch her. The more he read, the more he realized how dangerous pregnancy could be for a woman. Although he and Aisha were not the closest, he never wanted anything bad to happen to her. Seeing her status invoked a lot of fear in him. "It's just that this is supposed to be the time you have the most energy, but you don't."

"I'm fine." Aisha rubbed her swell. Their baby was moving; she moved to the left before settling. Aisha noticed she did that a lot when Riven was around. "We're fine. You can't let those blogs and "How to" books scare you. Every pregnancy is different; it's something I'm learning myself. We're fine."

Riven felt like she needed a doctor; hearing that she climbed out of her bathtub scared in ways he didn't want to admit. "You could have called me. I would have helped you."

"I didn't need your help though." Aisha folded her arms and looked at the door. "But I appreciate the concern."

"..."

"...well see ya."

Riven frowned, "you're going to bed?"

"No, I'm watching TV, texting Tecna and Stella, occasionally scrolling through Instagram. However I don't want to wear clothes anymore so..." Aisha's eyes twinkled in faux mischievousness. She pushed him towards the door. "Bye."

Riven offered no resistance as he left her room. He wasn't oblivious that things were strained between them and the reason for it. Although they lived together and went to the same gym, he was seeing less of her. At first it was a welcome change from what he saw as smothering, but now he didn't like it. He saw less of her, meaning he saw less of his child by proxy. When they did hang out, it was short, a cordial conversation before she left. She left no room for them to get too comfortable. Perhaps it was for the best. When their baby arrived and gained some independence, he would return to his apartment. He missed her friendship. She made him laugh. He missed her smile; he missed going out with her. She was beautiful; it fueled his ego to see others envy him and that he knew he had this woman carrying his child. Riven sighed and went to his room.

* * *

Riven watched Aisha in that small glass room she taught class in. She was glowing; his eyes were automatically drawn to her while she taught what he called her "mommy classes". She looked so happy; she was in her element. He watched her mouth as she explained her next move, completed it, and weaved throughout her class to correct posture and stances. Riven copied them as he did on occasion, getting Aisha's attention momentarily before she ignored him. She continued with her class. Riven was amazed with her fluidity. She was dressed in a sports bra and yoga pants, hair pulled back in a ponytail, their baby on full display. Aisha looked up at him and rubbed the left side of her belly. During the workout their child was still, but she started moving the moment Aisha saw her father. Riven smirked as Aisha turned away from him again.

"I always seem to catch you doing this," said an amused voice. Riven turned and found himself faced with a pretty girl. She had sleek blonde hair and light grey eyes. She had an athletic build and a kind face. Riven couldn't help but stare. "You should join one day. I used to be in Aisha's inverted yoga class. She's now teaching the beginner's class for obvious reasons. She's a great instructor."

"Yeah, I know. She never reacts when I mock her. It's always fun getting a rise out of her."

The blonde calculated his words. "Oh, you two are friends?"

"Something like that..."

"Maybe we could be squeezed in if there are any openings."

Riven laughed at that idea. He thought about refusing, but decided to follow through. He wanted to spend more time with his newfound gym friend. He conveniently omitted his true connection with Aisha and buried it under small talk and gaging each other's interest. Once class was over, the blonde walked inside to converse with her former instructor.

"Aisha, it's been forever!"

"That it has. How have classes been? Frances hasn't been easy on you all, right?"

"No, no, it's still welcomed challenge. But I want to hear more about you. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"A little girl." Aisha said rubbing her swell reflectively. Her smile went from forced to real. "A very active little girl."

Riven's interest had peaked. "She's kicking?"

Aisha kept her tone cordial. "She's doing some of everything! She moves a lot when you're around. Maybe you'll be able to feel her this time." Aisha placed Riven's hand where hers were rested. Riven waited for a couple seconds and then he felt it. Movement. It was so light, it was like a fairy brushed his hand.

Riven immediately looked up at Aisha. He was desperate for this moment to be true. "And you say she does this when I'm around." Aisha nodded. Riven's legs felt unsteady. This was the first time he felt their kid move. This moment made parenthood real. Their child had been something he'd accepted. Even though he fantasized about the future he didn't think about their baby as a being, a person, a baby, his little baby until this moment. He'd told Aisha that she had his family, but to know that the feeling was reciprocated on his daughter's end made the unspoken hurt of his soul alleviate. This was true happiness. This was real love. Riven felt tears.

Aisha noticed a change in his mood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Aisha shrugged it off. She wasn't going to ask anymore. She didn't have to. They were cordial and that was all. His feelings were his business. Aisha turned to her former student. "It was a pleasure seeing you again. Maybe I'll stop by after a few months."

"Oh, I understand. See you later, Aisha."

"Bye." Aisha left the duo and rushed elsewhere, forcing herself not to think of why Riven was with the girl in the first place.

The blonde cooed as Aisha left. "That was sweet. She's sooooo pregnant. Her face and nose are super swollen now, poor thing, but her belly is so cute. Her arms and legs are still so tone. She was such a good instructor, I think she'll be a great mom."

"Yeah, she will."

"Do you have any children?"

"...yeah. That baby is mine."

The blonde was floored. Several emotions ran through her. Why was this man flirting with her when his family was six steps away? Why didn't he mention this earlier? And why didn't Aisha say anything? Realizing this was too messy a situation, the grey-eyed beauty decided to be done with it. "Congratulations. I think you are a cute couple."

"We're not a couple."

"Yeah okay. Goodbye Riven."

This was a lot for Riven to process. His baby was growing, moving, and knew him enough to react to his presence. Riven smiled, even inside the womb he was a much better parent than what he had. He thought about what just happened. He was being turned down because of his new edition. He chuckled. He didn't care. He was sure others would flock her him just because he was an active father and a cute child. Riven had an uncharacteristic desire to shop. He was going to get his daughter and her mother something special.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha stretched her legs, arms, and whole body before she grabbed her jump rope. Her yoga class was fun, but hadn't been the workout she'd been craving. She looked down at her belly and smiled. "Are you going to stay awake with me or go back to sleep?" Her daughter didn't move. Aisha shook her head. "But if Riven was here..." Aisha laughed at that little quirk her daughter had and began jumping. She knew it wasn't anything personal. Tecna told her Piff was reacting to the change in Aisha when Riven was mentioned or scene. Stella asserted that Piff was a daddy's girl. Bloom and Flora agreed.

A man with thick brown hair stared at Aisha. He was also jumping rope. He started just a little after she did, but he was drenched with sweat. Aisha looked at him thoughtfully, but continued to jump. The man gave her a dazzling smile and continued his exercise. Aisha blushed. Surely he didn't find her attractive. Not with her almost six month belly showing. The man saw Aisha's pace so decided to increase his; she noticed this and wondered if he was trying to challenge her. She increased hers. They competed toe-to-toe until Aisha was the last one jumping. She smiled at him and continued her cardio. The man stopped what he was doing to watch. Once Aisha was in cooldown he decided to speak.

"That was impressive."

"Thank you."

"Do you compete nationally?"

Aisha brought her workout to an end and looked at the man dumbfounded. It seemed like he was looking for an opening as if he was trying to ask her out. "When I was younger; now I just jumprope to stay in shape."

"It's a warmup for me. I'm definitely not a professional anything honestly. I try to dabble in whatever. In the past I did it all: wrestling, cross country, swimming, boxing, baseball, yep I've played it all." He wiped himself of sweat and stuck his hand out for Aisha to take. "I'm Jordan by the way."

"Aisha."

Jordan looked her in the eyes. "You're a stunning woman, Aisha. I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"..." She used to.

"I'll see you again right?"

"I don't know. What are you looking for?"

"To see you again," he said with a smile.

Aisha stifled a blush. She liked athletic men. It was amazing to find someone who loved sports as much as she did. She wondered if he was a health enthusiast or played for fun. She wanted to have this, but she couldn't walk into it blindly. Aisha was very pregnant now. Riven's words about only perverts being into her weighed her down. She did have to consider her daughter. "I'm sure you're a great guy, but for obvious reasons, I'm not looking for flings. I'm not looked to be hustled."

"Go out with me. You won't regret it."

"...we'll see."

* * *

Aisha got home from her fourth date with Jordan. She closed the car door and came to a realization. Jordan was an asshole! That man was full of shit. He talked too much and obscenely arrogant. All he had were good looks. It was because of this she might humor him for a fifth date. Aisha hated that she had become one of "those women"; she'd spent a lot of her twenties railing against women who entertained the foolishness she was doing with Jordan. Jordan had no job nor direction for the future; he was shallow, couldn't debate, and relied on social cues to get through their interactions. Aisha wasn't even sure he believed in commitment. Dating Jordan had one pro. He surprisingly never talked about the baby. It was always about him or her. Jordan made her feel desirable. Aisha would never admit it out loud, but her self esteem tanked since becoming pregnant. Her body changed, plans changed, suitors changed. There were considerably fewer men wanting to date her. Plus all her friends had someone: Bloom and Sky, Tecna and Timmy, Stella and Brandon, Flora and Helia, Musa and Andy. Aisha wanted that too.

"I'm lonely." Aisha said looking at her phone waiting on Jordan to text. She reminded herself that Jordan would never be the one, Mr. Right Now. "You will never meet him." Aisha said rubbing her belly. Aisha looked at the last message he sent. "Three days ago. Piff, your mother is being foolish. I'm better off being by myself than with some guy who treats me badly. It's better for me to be single; I'll be ready for the next guy, possibly the right guy to show up in my life. It was fun while it lasted." Aisha's phone started to ring. She thought it was going to be Jordan to apologize for his absence, instead it was Riven. Aisha sighed and answered the phone.

"I tried not to say anything. I thought it'd be over by now. I don't trust that guy; I don't like him around you."

"Do not to meddle in my romances. I don't say anything about the women you go out with."

Riven smacked his teeth. "Because they don't matter!"

"Wow, you're a pig. I'm hanging up."

"He's playing you!" Riven revealed. "I saw him at the gym talking to this chick named Priscilla. He was going on and on about taking her out because he didn't have a girlfriend."

Well that explained the lack of communication. "...okay"

Riven was flabbergasted. Honestly, Riven had been floored since finding out Aisha was dating. His friends advised him not to fly off the handle, but Jordan didn't sit right with him. Whether he was after an instant family, a quick lay, prey, a rich woman to mooch off of, he needed to go elsewhere. Riven wasn't going to let some guy hurt his daughter and her mother. He thought it would be a fast flame, but the nuisance lasted longer than Riven anticipated. It freaked Riven out. What if things got serious? He would have to share his daughter's time. He'd just felt her move, now he felt like he was losing her. He also oddly felt like he was losing Aisha. Their friendship was gone. Their intimacy was gone. Now she was on her way to being coupled. He missed her. He missed knowing her. Her response to his revelation of Jordan shocked him. "Okay? What do you mean by okay?"

"Back off."

"What do you see in him anyway. Do you even have standards anymore?!"

Aisha laughed coldly. "No. I don't. After all, I got pregnant by you." Then she hung up.

_I'm sorry. I'm just saying you can do better. -Riven_

_I had already broken up with him. -Aisha_

_He was never going to be around our child. He was a fling. Mr. Right Now. -Aisha_

_That's how I feel about the girls I date. -Riven_

_You're a pig. -Aisha_

_Speaking of which, you can't dictate who I date. You're not my father and not my man. -Aisha_

_But I care about you. -Riven_

_I love you for what you've done for me. And you're a cool chick. I'll always have you and Piff's best interest. -Riven_

_I'll even fuck up Jordan if you want me to. -Riven_

_Please don't say that. It makes me cry. -Aisha_

_Say what? -Riven_

_Don't say you love me. -Aisha_

_Alright. I won't. -Riven_

_Are we cool? -Riven_

_Yes. -Aisha_

**Next Chapter: Take a look at my not girlfriend.**


	15. Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Superbowl, Instagram, and Billy Joel's Lullabye.

The Winx crew cooed at the latest pictures of Aisha's ultrasound. Aisha found herself genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks. She didn't have much to say as far as her love life; she'd broken up with Jordan and she'd fallen for her baby's father, but he didn't want her romantically. Aisha was starting to accept Riven's friendship even though she wanted more. He made her laugh, blush, and he'd given her so much. Piff turned and gave her mother a small kick. The Andros heiress rubbed the area where her child was resting. The doctor told her she was progressing normally and there wasn't anything in her ultrasound or the tests they ordered earlier to suggest otherwise. Her doctor was concerned about her emotional state. After hearing she'd lost her fiance and was attacked by her cousin made Dr. Ofelia think Aisha had underlying issues she needed to work through. She'd given Aisha a number for a psychologist whom would speak to her at any time. Aisha was grateful for the help. She'd spoken to her psychologist twice. Maybe this was why she was able to smile again.

"She's already soooo cute!" Stella hugged the photo. "Our baby is going to be a model day one!"

"No pictures for a week, Stella. That's what Riven and I agreed on." Riven wanted to be the first one to post pictures of their daughter. Aisha would be the one to announce it.

"WHAT?! What about that picture he posted on Instagram yesterday? The one of his hands on your belly. _My Precious Pixie?_ That's so not fair."

"They are Baby Piff's parents." Tecna reasoned. Stella huffed and glared at Aisha. The curly haired woman just shrugged. Her days of catering to attitudes were gone. Tecna looked at the ultrasound again. The ones where the baby looked sleep were her favorite. She agreed with Stella that this child would be gorgeous; she was also eager to see and hold her, but not to the point of posting photos before the family. Tecna thought about Riven. "Has he accepted that you two are having a girl?"

Aisha burst into laughter. "I wish you guys had been there. He got to see it for himself. I mean literally see it. This little one is an exhibitionist! Riven was talking out the side of his neck about how these 3D ultrasounds aren't reliable. He was going on and on about how he didn't see how you'd be able to tell whether or not it was a boy or girl until it was born. Then she turned to the camera and exposed herself like she was Anya Ivy or something!" Aisha wiped her eyes from her amused tears.

"No way!"

Flora gasped. "She didn't!"

"She did. Riven was silent until we left. But then went on and on about how he knew she was a girl to begin with."

Musa snickered at that. "Bullshit."

"Right?! He said having daughters is the player's curse. Since when did he start listening to Nas?" Aisha rolled her eyes. "What's the chances of this baby being a sweet, HUMBLE, child?"

"Absolutely none." Bloom smiled and started daydreaming. "I can see it now, parent teacher conferences about Little Piff being a boisterous winner."

"Please play well with others. Please?" Aisha asked her daughter. The Winx laughed.

"Riven's going to spoil her," Musa reached out and rubbed Aisha's stomach for the first time. Aisha felt relief. She wondered if Musa resented her child. Had Musa moved on? Aisha wondered if they could fix their relationship. As mess up as this situation was, she understood Musa a lot better now. Musa hadn't been crazy, stupid, or desperate for pining over Riven. Aisha saw what Musa saw. Riven saved her life. He was the only one who'd grieved as she did for Nabu. They had the same interests. He could please her; she loved the way he touched her. She loved that he could challenge her. He was cute and funny. Unfortunately, he had his own issues: a mistrust of women and a mistrust of family. A knock on the door snapped Aisha out of her thoughts.

Flora floated around her friends to get the door. She looked through the peephole and gasped hard. The Winx looked in her direction as she frantically opened the door. Once she ripped it open, a large, dark man in dreads walked inside. "Anagan!" Flora jumped in his arms. He picked Flora up by the waist and looked her up and down. He licked his lips, enamored by the brown beauty. She reached for him and gave into his crushing hug. "You're free."

"Would you believe me if I said it was because of good behavior?" Anagan asked snarky.

Flora giggled. "You're never good." The Winx looked at each other with mixed emotions. Who was this guy? Who was he to Flora? What did she mean by 'free'? After Stella cleared her throat, Flora and Anagan seemed aware of their presence again. "Come meet my friends." Flora blushed as she brought Anagan in the living room with them. He walked behind her, not fazed by their looks though none were friendly. "This is Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha."

Aisha looked at Anagan's attire. Plain khakis and a plain white tee, he'd been released from prison. She didn't know why Flora was the first person she sought out, but she didn't like it. He looked dangerous. Aisha's eyes lowered. "My boyfriend is a cop."

Anagan cackled. "Good for you." Flora looked at him apologetically. Anagan stared Aisha down. "Flora... ¿Es ella la chica que está embarazada por el novio de su mejor amiga?"

Flora regretted writing Anagan those letters. She really hoped he didn't ask Aisha that in English. _Aren't you the one pregnant by your best friend's man?_ Flora needed Anagan to shut up. "Cállate..."

"Sí, sí, sí, I'll be good." He looked around. "Where's Helia?"

"At work," Bloom supplied, lying. Anagan knew the rundown of their group. Helia wasn't working at the moment; he was finding himself. He hadn't worked for a long time. The dreaded man smirked. He was going to stay longer than he originally intended.

* * *

If it wasn't for the Superbowl, Aisha's baby shower would have been that week. They watched the game at Brandon's apartment in lieu of going because of Aisha's condition. Stella and Bloom only watched for the halftime show, while Timmy and Tecna watched for the commercials. Flora and Helia weren't football fans, but they came to be with their friends. Everyone else watched for their teams. It was fun and games at first: plenty of wings, pizza, beer, and in Aisha's case juiced fruit to go around. But eventually jokes turned to trash-talking; the trash-talking escalated and the bets formed. Riven's beloved Raiders didn't make it so he chose a default team; it was only by chance that he and Aisha chose the same team to cheer for this go around. After the game ended they collected on bets. Money was exchanged and the humiliation had to begin. It was nothing too extreme. The losers had to dye their hair the winning team's colors for the week. It was nice to be victorious. It was even better when she and Riven were on the same time. The way they talked to their friends, she doubted their daughter would be a sweet, humble girl, but it wouldn't be solely Riven's fault.

Aisha lightly hummed a song over the radio. Riven looked over at her realizing she was driving his truck once again. He actually handed her his keys without fuss. He'd only had a few beers. He hadn't been seriously intoxicated since Halloween. She still wasn't freely speaking to him, but he took this as a sign that things were getting better between them. "I missed you." Aisha scoffed, but she didn't answer. "What? I did."

"We live together. You can't miss me."

"Not what I mean." Riven stopped talking. Aisha was being difficult and he didn't feel like climbing walls.

"..."

"..."

Eighteen minutes had gone by. Aisha arrived on Morphix Drive and parked. She moved the seat back and awkwardly maneuvered herself out of Riven's truck. He was in front waiting for her to ask for help; she didn't. Riven frowned as Aisha silently handed him his keys. Unable to hold her tongue any further, Aisha told him what was bothering her. "You keep doing little things that make me think you care about me as more than a friend, but when I'm ready to give it back... We're friends; we're co-parenting."

"..."

"You don't miss me. You don't want me. So stop it!" Aisha turned from him and went to her room. She took a deep breath and found herself instantly sleep.

Riven heard her light snores and realized she was wrong. She wasn't trying to be his friend. She hadn't been interacting with him outside their baby. Contrary to what she thought, he did miss her. He missed sleeping next to her. He missed kissing and caressing her, and her body's instant response. He wanted her to touch him again. He wanted her to look at him with something other than sorrow, mistrust, and uncertainty. Riven missed the days before things got confusing. He flopped on his bed flashing to the way she would arch when he took her. He'd give anything for her to laugh again. He missed their arguments. He missed being on the same team. He missed his friend. He missed his lover.

**The Next Day...**

Aisha woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked at it for a long time, but her concentration was broken by a swift kick. "Good morning to you too." Aisha sat up and stretched. She yawned and plopped back into bed. She had to work today, but all she want to do was sleep. She hadn't fully recovered from watching the Superbowl. Aisha regretted staying out so long. It was surprising she stayed up so late in the first place. Maybe she should slow it down. She was almost in her third trimester. Work was becoming more taxing by the day. A shower and getting dressed did not help wake her. Riven would be pleased if he heard she wanted to slow down.

"Aisha" She looked at the time then to her child's father in confusion. "I'm running late."

"Yes, you are."

"Can you get me lunch?"

Aisha smacked her teeth. She was annoyed that he'd ask her, but she knew it was better than eating out. Since he was running late, she'd do it. "What do you want?"

"Anything, I'm tired of eating out. All I know is that I don't want anything solely vegan."

"Hmm, fine. It's just once. I'm going to spit in it."

"Don't care." He knew she probably would spit in it, but it didn't matter. It was too late to be nervous about exchanging her fluids. He'd kissed and been inside her. Aisha rolled her eyes looked for something for breakfast. Riven gave her a small hug from behind. She gasped, but let him embrace her. "Thank you. Take care."

Her heart rate increased. "I meant what I said last night. You need to stop doing this."

"I know." Riven let go. Embarrassed and confused, he retreated. "Bye."

* * *

Aisha stomped to the police station. She was careful to stay on the parts where the sidewalk was salted. Aisha was grateful for all the traction in those boots. She hoped the groundhog was wrong and the weather would warm up soon, but not too warm. She sometimes got hot flashes. She was wearing a white long sleeves shirt today, because she felt alright; her temperature wasn't . Stella designed a couple of stylish pregnancy pants for Aisha to wear as well as wider snow boots just in case her feet became swollen. They were possibly her best work. Aisha felt trendy and she appreciated that Stella helped make her comfortable and beautiful.

As soon as she got inside Piff started kicking. She looked down and frowned. Their baby seemed to do that when it sense Riven. "You like him better than me don't you? Do you miss you daddy, sweet girl? Aww, you're stuck with mommy little one. We aren't here to see him. We're just dropping off his food and heading home for our share. How does that sound?" Aisha loved talking to her baby. She was excited when their doctor told her their baby could hear their voices. Riven was too. He hadn't missed that appointment. He took great joy interacting her her belly, singing to her, and taking Snaps. Aisha would love to see Riven at the station, but didn't want to intrude. She hadn't forgotten about their spat this morning. Aisha walked to the front desk and showed Riven's doggy bag to the policeman on duty. They were separated by a bulletproof window so she couldn't hand it over. "This is Riven Piff's lunch. I'm just here to drop it and go."

The man's eyes lit up. "Wow, he was serious. You actually exist... Hold on." The gingery haired man ran to the side door. It buzzed before it opened. "Come on in."

"That's okay. I'm not planning on staying-"

"Please, you'd be saving me trouble. I won't hear the end of it if that guy sees his pregnant girlfriend without an armed escort. I'm Ronnie Green."

Aisha shook his hand. "Aisha Andros, this can't be protocol."

"It'll be cleared. Everyone's curious about you. That guy keeps to himself, well he did for years. Then randomly he's arresting some punk and gets accused of racism."

"Was he excessive?"

"No ma'am. Though he does have quite the temper; and a little cocky for my taste. He's too hotheaded to slow down. I'll never forget it; Riven Piff laughs it off and said that his wife and daughter were blacker than him. Naturally we ask him about it and he clarifies that you two aren't married, but definitely having a child. He bragged about you. He said you were mouthy, but hot. You are quite beautiful. How'd you let that asshole-"

"Where is Riven?" Aisha asked rubbing her back. 'Brag about me? He can't be talking about Riven. But that critique has just enough chauvinism to let me know he probably wasn't lying. I really don't like the direction that conversation was heading.'

"Ronnie, what are you doing? Let the lady sit down!" Two other officers came to Aisha. "Follow us ma'am, you can sit in the break room. I'm Ed Green."

"I'm Miles Green, no relation to the other two."

They took Aisha's hands, but she pulled away. "Look, all I want to do is drop of Riven's food. I don't understand why you all just can't give it to him for me."

"Like I'd trust them with my shit. Yeah, she's real. Quit crowding around her!" Riven walked up to Aisha. She still had an annoyed look plastered on her face. Baby Piff must have heard Riven's voice, she moved slightly and pushed her foot against Aisha. You could see movement outlined through Aisha's shirt.

Ed was amazed. "Is it okay if I-"

Riven caught the officer's hand before he could touch Aisha's stomach. "Don't you have work to do?"

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Right, nice meeting you."

Aisha nodded, but didn't say anything in return. She was sure displeasure was on her face. Riven took her hand and led her away from the Greens and to the break room. Once he was there he looked at his food. "What'd you make?"

"Vegetable beef stew." She said, with agitation still in her voice.

"Good, did you have some before coming here?" Riven asked grabbing his food. She nodded. He seemed satisfied by her answer and opened the container. It was still steaming. He looked up at her overwhelmed with delight. His mind went wild with thoughts of her truly being his while he devoured her simple meal. It was a balance of everything. He liked that she was concerned with his health. The vegetables absorbed the seasoning and there were many chunks of meat inside. He had nothing to complain about. Once he was done, he handed her the empty container.

Aisha was shocked with how fast he ate, maybe she should have packed more. It wouldn't have bothered her before, but now that she was having Piff, learning proportions for other people was a concern for her. He went to his locker and got his wallet. "Are you still hungry?"

"Nah, I'm getting a soda out of the machine." Aisha watched him in slight boredom. She was ready to leave, but wanted to go with Riven. She wanted to leave the moment she spoke to his coworkers. She noticed the interior of his locker. It held a change of clothes, firearm, and papers. It also had two photos: Piff's latest ultrasound and a picture he and Aisha at Bloom and Sky's wedding. Her heart beat quickly. She couldn't believe he had a picture of her in his locker. She wondered what it meant. "I hope those idiots didn't bother you too much. They could have at least taken you somewhere to sit down. You're almost seven months pregnant."

"I was fine. She's kicking now. I don't know if it's hunger or you."

"You said you ate."

Aisha smiled sheepishly. "I did. ...you should sing her the song."

"Now?" Aisha nodded. It was silent for a moment. She thought he wasn't going to at first. Aisha never had food cravings, but from time to time she would ask him to sing to Piff. It started after the last ultrasound. There was one song in particular he liked, Billy Joel's Lullabye. Ever since the doctor told them Piff could actually hear sounds he'd made sure to sing it even when Aisha was being frigid. She never stopped him and even requested it when Piff was too active. "Fine."

Aisha got closer to him as he sang. She had to admit she loved his voice; it was what got them in this situation. Every time he sang to her stomach, she wondered if her daughter would be vocally gifted too. She wondered if she would follow him around and become his little princess; sometimes she imagined what would happen if their baby had her personality. How much would the father and daughter duo argue? Could she change his views? Would they hate each other? No, she doubted Riven could ever hate their daughter. Even unborn he had more patience with her than he did any other woman. He even accepted her being female quickly.

Once he was done, Aisha got up and gathered Riven's dish and spoon. "I did spit in it, by the way."

"Still don't care, Aisha."

Aisha hugged him, eventually Riven returned it. She pulled away and gave him a small smile. Riven awkwardly rubbed the spot their daughter moved to. He was one of the few people who didn't make her cringe when they touched her swell without permission. "You be careful okay."

"Just worry about staying out the cold." He went back to holding her torso. "I'll be home late tonight."

"Alright, bye."

She opened the door to see Miles and Ed by the door. She looked back at Riven. She thought he would walk her out, but he didn't move. She rolled her eyes. "Let us walk you to your car." Aisha refused, but they did anyway. When they returned they weren't surprised that Riven was annoyed, but they weren't going to pass the opportunity to rib him. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Miles said with a smile.

"Maybe not, I won't mind that woman crying on my shoulder." Ronnie said. "How'd you manage to pull that off? She's gorgeous! A little mean, but gorgeous!"

Riven smirked. "She's not the first hot girl I've been with, just the one lucky enough to have my baby."

"Yeah you do like them exotic: the Asian chick, the Italian chick, now a black chick. And you know how the saying goes. Black girls are notorious for their tail work and good dome. I guess I'll let it slide that you knocked up one of my women by getting one of yours. White chicks, walk my way!"

Riven glared at Miles. Ed diffuse the situation. "Don't be an asshole. It's not about race with him, it's figure." Riven felt like he was going to lose it. "You're definitely the lucky one, not her." Ed said. "I would have hit that raw too, but I would have never gotten her pregnant. Was the pussy that good? Fuck man, she'll go through hell getting her figure back. With luck she'll keep that rack."

"She's got you whipped though. You're singing love songs in the break room. I thought you two would screw or at least get your dick sucked. I didn't let her back here for you two to have a family moment." Ronnie said. Miles laughed. _"I'll be late tonight, Aisha, but trust me I'm coming, baby! I'm coming."_ He said mocking Riven. Miles made whip sounds.

Riven threw his soda in the trash. "Get all of this out now. This is the last day you all are going to freely talk about my baby mama."

"Lighten up, we don't mean anything by it."

Riven stopped and thought about the times he'd said some of the same things or brushed similar comments off, unfazed. Hell when describing her he'd emphasized her butt, long hair, thick lips, and blue eyes. Now that his work friends were doing that to Aisha... Riven grinded his teeth. He thought about the times her would argue about the harmlessness of words. Words weren't harmless. He was very bothered. Riven wondered what people said about Aisha when he wasn't around. Would people be this derogatory to their daughter?

"I meant it. Last time."

**(A/N) Miles, Ronnie and Ed are the Specialists in The Secret of the Ruby Reef Aisha threw the drinks on. I added this because sometimes "locker room talk" doesn't mean anything to guys until they have daughters.**

_**Next Chapter: Riven realizes that he now has something to lose.** _


	16. Love Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Gary Owens, or L.T.D.'s Love Ballad

Riven still had yet to change from 102.1. Even when he was on patrol, R&B hits and oldies played. He was listening to Love Ballad by L.T.D. He loved that song. It may have been old, but it was perfect, great lyrics, sound, and melody. Maybe something like that would play when his daughter got married. He thought about Piff a lot. It wouldn't be long. Aisha was over seven months pregnant. According to Sky, who was obsessed with pregnancy more than Riven liked, Piff could live if she were born now. Riven couldn't wait for that moment. He wondered what she'd look like, how she would act, the things she'd do, say, and like. Hopefully she'd look like Aisha and not his estranged mother. He hoped she would act like her too with exception with Aisha's choice in men.

Riven watched as a random teenager walked down an alley. He debated on whether or not to follow him. The way the boy was walking he was looking to score some drugs. Riven always felt like a hypocrite arresting people on drug charges. He used to party in his twenties and his friends, Flora and Brandon, smoked marijuana religiously. He was sure Brandon, Sky, and Stella did other substances too. When he saw that kid running desperately from the alley, screaming, he knew he had to intervene. The kid saw Riven chasing him and ran faster. The kid was scared; Riven sighed. He knew that the fear of police was valid, but he wasn't there to hurt him. Even though it didn't seem that way when Riven eventually tackled the boy to the ground. "I DIDN'T DO IT! DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!"

"What are you running from?" Riven asked.

"Fuck, man I'm not saying nothing. I don't want any part in this!"

Riven growled. Why must civilians make things more difficult. "Get up." The boy didn't move. "Look, I know there's been fuck up shit been happening, but I'm not your enemy! Get up and show me what has you so scared you can't move."

The kid burst into tears. "No, man, I'm not going back there. That was... It was fucked up." Riven pulled him up and helped him walk to the alley. He was expecting to see a dealer with a weapon, a mangy vagabond, or a dead animal. Instead it was much worse. On top of the dumpster was a woman. She had been stripped, beaten, and thrown away. There was a large gash in her stomach; the victim had been in her late stage of pregnancy. He hadn't surveyed the scene, but he didn't think the child was there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he called it in. Whoever did this to her beat her so badly he couldn't make out her face. He didn't know why they would do that if they just disposed of her in a public area. Now they'd work extra hard to find her killer. She looked as if she were in her late twenties, she had been pregnant, and she was black.

The similarities between the victim and his pregnant ex lover weren't lost on Riven. The similarities were unnerving him, haunting him. He thought of Aisha. He'd last seen her breakfast. She was going to work even though she was sore. Riven didn't understand why she didn't go on maternity leave. He didn't like that she was taxing her body and now he didn't like that she was out in this dangerous world. He saved her from evil once, but there was always evil. There was always a new criminal. Riven felt bile rise. He would call Aisha once he got the chance. He was bothered. What monster would do this to someone, someones; the baby was missing. Once forensics came he explained how he found the Jane Doe and the teenager. Once he was done with his statement, he slipped away. He had to call Aisha. He knew the victim wasn't her, but for peace of mind he needed to hear her voice. He would even be content if she said she couldn't talk, call back later. He wanted to hear her voice; he wanted to know how Piff was doing and when she'd be home. Then he could get back to work. That didn't happen. For some reason, Aisha's phone went straight to voicemail. He hung up. It was just coincidental.

Riven went to forensics and spoke to his friend on the scene. "What's the story here, Bishop?"

"I think we're dealing with domestic violence here. She has a lot of injuries, an old break that didn't heal properly, broken forearms, twisted ankle, bruises both pre and post mortem, barely any defensive wounds. Lucky for her, she wasn't gutted until after she had died."

"I wouldn't call her lucky," Riven mumbled.

Bishop nodded. "You're right... We haven't found the baby. We've flagged the hospitals around here for any newborn brought without its mother."

"...you think it's alive."

"No, I don't, but who knows? This woman doesn't seem to have much luck." Riven didn't say anything and looked at his phone. Aisha had yet to call him back. Maybe he should text her. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Did that kid know anything?"

"No."

Riven looked at his phone. Still no response. "You're positive that she was a victim of domestic violence? Could it have been a random attack? How long has she been dead?"

"What's with all the questions?"

Riven frowned and left. He wasn't asking too much. He just wanted to know what happened to the woman. He called Aisha again, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't understand why it was doing that. She didn't have a session during this time. She should be free to answer or at least send him a text that said she couldn't talk. It wasn't as if they argued that morning. There was no reason for Aisha to be ignoring him.

Riven went back to the station for lunch. He brought leftovers from the house. It was macaroni, chicken and broccoli. Brandon found a sketch of a white comedian married to a black woman named Gary Owens. He made a comment about his wife's macaroni being incredibly cheesy; Riven was happy to say Aisha's macaroni was too. He'd seen her use over four cheeses to make it. She snapped at him for being over her shoulder when she was cooking. He didn't expect feminist Aisha to be much of a cook, but she surprised him. Aisha always surprised him...

He looked at their picture in his locker. It was a picture of them flirting at the bar. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice it being taken. Aisha had her legs crossed, a drink in her hand and a smile. Her blue eyes burrowed into him daring him to respond. In the picture his hand was on his leg which was probably shaking. His other hand was next to her elbow; there wasn't contact, but Riven remembered how much he wanted her. It was a wonder that they made it to her room. He should have taken her to breakfast. Riven regretted trying limit their relationship because Aisha matched his fence with walls. He was still trying to get things to be normal between them.

Riven sent a mass text to his friends asking if they'd seen Aisha. Most of them responded that they hadn't, at least since yesterday. Riven smacked his teeth and called Teredor and Niobe. They hadn't heard from her since yesterday too. Riven called Aisha again; it went to voicemail.

'What if the Jane Doe was Aisha?' Riven swallowed. It had been hours since he found the victim. There was still no word from Aisha. Riven's mind created increasingly horrific scenarios. _She would fight back... She wouldn't fight back if fighting would hurt Piff... Did he rape her? Did she scream? Why didn't she call me? Why didn't anybody save her?!_ He didn't think Aisha had any enemies. There was Tritannus, but he was paralyzed. There was no way he could do such damage. He had enemies. Riven gained a lot of enemies with his over zealousness. He met his quotas and didn't give a shit about the "blue line". Both civilians and cops hated him. Maybe someone wanted revenge and hurt her! Riven balled his fists. He'd kill them. He didn't even like it when men flirted with Aisha! So if someone hurt her he'd hurt them; if Jane Doe was Aisha he'd make sure there wouldn't be a body to find. If his daughter was gone, Riven swore he would eat his gun.

Miles walked in and took a deep breath. Riven's food was still in the microwave and smelled incredible. The darker man shook his head. Riven seemed to have it all. Aisha was gorgeous, rich, stylish, a cook and independent. She was his type of woman. He knew she belonged with Riven though. They lived together and were having a baby. She weren't traits of a single woman. "You are one lucky man," Miles said taking another whiff of Aisha's leftovers.

"Lucky? Lucky?! I don't know if my kid is safe and if my girl is still alive or Jane Doe, but I'm lucky?! I'm waiting for a call that may not come, but I'm lucky because what? Macaroni? Fuck you."

"I didn't know." Miles had heard about the Jane Doe in the dumpster. He remembered the report said she was black, heavily pregnant, and around Aisha's age. He didn't think that it was Aisha. The victim had multiple injuries Aisha didn't show when he saw her. He could understand Riven's frustrations. He hadn't heard from her and the description of the Jane Doe matched. "You should go home."

No, he wasn't going home. Aisha was going to call him. Going home would be the worst thing for him to do. If she were there things would get verbal fast; if she wasn't, there would be no way he could stay in that house alone. There were too many memories. How could he forget all her pool parties, all the times he hung out there when Nabu was alive. She was the first woman he saw use a grill. She also kicked his ass swimming countless occasions when he felt like he could beat her. He remembered her swimsuits. He always watched her. Even when Nabu was her man, he watched her. She was so sporty, but never seemed out of place in a skirt, bikini or heels. How did he ever manage to get her? Luck and Piff were the only reasons he got to keep her. What if he lost her? What would he do then? He couldn't raise Piff by himself. There was so much Piff needed her mother for. His job was to protect, but a mother's job was indescribable. He would never forgive himself if Aisha missed the chance.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha made it to Flora's house and knocked on the door. Her phone died before she got to work. She must have forgotten to charge it. Helia and Aisha had the same type of phone so she could charge it there. She knocked on the door and yawned. It had been an uneventful day. When Flora opened the door she sighed in relief. "She's here," she said to the person on the phone. She laughed. "Okay, I'll tell her."

Aisha waited until Flora was off the phone to ask. "What's going on?"

"Nobody could reach you."

"I went to work and lunch. My phone has been dead all day. Why what's going on?"

"I don't know; but, you should really call them."

Flora passed her Helia's charger. Aisha plugged up her phone and waited about twelve minutes to cut it on. She had twenty-three missed calls. Eleven were from Riven, but the others were from her friends and mother. Her inbox was also full of variations of "Where are you?" "Riven's trying to reach you." and "Call me." Aisha was confused, but called Riven. What was going on? When he answered she shook her head. "Hey, what's going on? My phone's been dead all day. Is everything okay?"

"Your _phone_ was dead?! How irresponsible can you be?! I've been trying to call you all damn day!"

"You better watch yourself! I don't know who you think you're yelling at, but I'm not the one. Let memory serve that you do the same thing."

"Whatever, just answer your goddamn phone next time."

Riven hung up on her. Aisha's jaw dropped. How dare he speak to her that way! She was so upset. Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them. Flora hugged her. "What's wrong, Aisha?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me. I hate him! He's such an asshole," she said trying to control her emotions. "This isn't working, Flora. It's not. Sometimes I fool myself thinking that..."

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that we can be a family." Aisha cried too hard to say anything after that.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Aisha popped up. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at a time like this. She was ready for Riven. She had everything she'd wanted to say to him in her mind, but hearing his steps get closer made her throw it out in anger. Before he even got to her she slammed her hands on the coffee table and got up. "I am so sick of your shit, Riven! This is the last straw! Go upstairs, get your bags and-" Instead of yelling back, Riven simply walked to her and hugged her. He stood there embracing her silently. Aisha swallowed; she was stunned. He hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. Her heart started racing. She didn't know whether to embrace him or just stand. She tried to fight his hold. "No. Get off of me!" Riven pulled her closer and buried his head in her hair. She felt a drop of moisture hit her neck. It came from him. Aisha began to panic. "Riven? You're crying. What's wrong?"

"..."

"Riven what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I thought she was you." He clutched her hair. "I thought she was you. I thought I lost you. Do you have any idea what I'd do if I lost you?"

Aisha pulled against him and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I found a Jane Doe today. She was built like you, pregnant like you. I thought she was you. Some kid wanting to find a hooker of all things found her in the dumpster. She'd been beaten so badly, Aisha. It made no sense! Her kid had been cut out. I knew it wasn't you. I knew it couldn't be you, but I kept calling and calling." Aisha felt an immense amount of guilt and pain. She felt terribly for Riven. She felt even worse for that poor woman and missing child. "I didn't get an answer. I just... I can't... I can't lose you Aisha. It's not even about Piff. I can't lose you."

"I'm here. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere," Aisha assured him.

"You and Piff are all I have, all that matters to me." Aisha and Riven locked eyes. Aisha put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her. Aisha closed her eyes and let a couple of more tears fall. She pulled him closer and opened her mouth to allow his tongue passage. He moaned, it had been a while since he had the chance to kiss her. Another mistake on his part, he swore he wouldn't let that happen again. Riven explored her mouth trying to familiarize himself again. Aisha's tongue matched his before she broke away to breathe.

Riven picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed; Aisha was surprised at how gentle he was. Every time they had sex it was rough, desperate, or animalistic. She could tell by the way he looked at her that this time would be different. He wiped the remainder of her tears away before kissing her again. Aisha felt his torso before undoing his uniform. She pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. She untucked his undershirt and lifted it over his head. She rubbed his chest and abs. She missed touching him. He was so firm and hard; plus he radiated heat. Instead of digging her fingernails into him like she did numerous times in the past, she used her fingerpads. She loved his physique. His dedication to fitness was one of the main things they had in common. She'd seen him many days at work; he was versatile and focused. She caressed his strong arms, lifting herself to kiss every line and definition she saw. Riven watched as she traveled to his pecs. Aisha licked his nipples; hers were sore from hormones and chafing, Riven's nipples had an appropriate level of sensitivity. Her fingers still traveled down his torso. She could feel him grow hard for her. Despite this being the largest she'd been in life, Riven made Aisha feel sexy. Aisha sucked his tiny buds until he moved backward and replaced them with his lips. Aisha moaned. Riven used his hands to feel her too. It wasn't the first time he'd done so, but she'd definitely changed from the last time he'd done so. She was still responsive for him, maybe even more so. Unlike her gentle exploration of his body, Riven was greedy. He grabbed her spots in handfuls and touched her with his entire hand. She was softer than he remembered and it wasn't her dress. Riven smiled at her. She'd changed so much for him, for them. Words could not express his love and gratitude.

He kissed the side of her lips, her jaw, and then her neck. Aisha shuttered from the feeling on his breath on her neck. He licked Aisha from her jugular to her ear and felt her shake. Aisha's heart beat faster. Riven lifted up her dress and started to suck on her breasts. It didn't feel pleasant like the their touches had been; Aisha waited for a moment to see if it would feel better, but they were too tender. She pushed him off. "They hurt too much."

"You're really killing the mood," he joked. He kissed the valley of her breasts and the belly that's giving him his first child. Riven's hands trailed lower, caressing her legs before diving between them. He pulled her panties off and dropped them next to his clothes. Her dress go next. He put his middle finger inside her. She nudged against his hand instinctively, trying to make him go deeper; so he did. Once his hand was moist enough, he used his thumb to play with her clit. He shifted uncomfortably; he was still in his pants. The noises she made were so soft and feminine. She glowed. Her eyes were hazy and shimmered from her previous tears and newly found contentment. Riven kissed her chin, cheek and lips. His lips covered her moan when he added another finger. He searched for her spot. She felt better than he remembered. Aisha parted her lips to breathe, Riven deepened their kiss and increased the movement of his fingers. She squirmed and moaned even louder. He could feel her skin prickle with goosebumps. Her breathing shallowed. He kept stimulating her spot. "Do you like this?"

"Yes! God, yes! Don't stop! Please," she begged. Riven cupped one of her breasts. He felt her womanhood squeeze his fingers. She didn't stop until her felt her explode.

Aisha screamed and spasmed underneath him. "Beautiful..." He commented. Aisha felt tears come to her eyes, but they weren't sad or confused. She was blissfully happy. She didn't say anything when she looked at him. Riven gave a small grin. He was too arrogant not to be proud of himself for making her orgasm without intercourse. Aisha rolled her eyes and smiled herself. Riven lifted her dress over her head and tossed it into the pile of clothes. Aisha sat up and unzipped his pants. She used both her hands to pull down both slacks and boxers. His manhood sprang free immediately. Riven took his pants and boxers off and cupped her face. He kissed her softly moving between her legs. Aisha put her arms around him again before closing her eyes.

Riven moved forward and pushed inside. He moaned himself. Her warmth and walls were indescribable. He thrust slowly at a nice and gentle pace. They looked at each other and watched their facial expressions. If only this could last forever. They weren't arguing or competing, they both knew what the other wanted. Riven felt more clear of Aisha's role in his life than before. Aisha felt like her time with him had been validated and she wanted more. They shared a light kiss, Aisha's adoration ghosted his lips. Riven went a little faster while Aisha moved her hips against his. She grew louder. Riven pulled her from the bed, onto his lap. She rolled her hips on him, embracing him. Riven laid his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her as she rode him. "I'm here," she promised. "We're here."

"I know," She bit her lip and closed her eyes. His guttural groan caused her womanhood to quake. "God, I know."

He grunted and tried to control his breathing. His pace and rhythm were becoming erratic. He searched for eyes. She moved her arms to cup his face. She gave him one small kiss and stared into his soul as he came inside her. She followed soon after. Riven still had energy, he still had desire. He laid her on her back pumping all he had into her. Aisha grabbed the covers whimpering underneath Riven's passion. She was so sensitive. She didn't know if her body could orgasm again. Intensity was building to the point, Aisha was sure she would die from it. Riven searched for her hands and she entwined her fingers in his. He kissed her mouth and neck, only stopping to breathe. After Aisha cried out, Riven felt his release.

Riven fell to the other side of the bed. Aisha tried to catch her breath. She wiped the tears and sweat from her face. She'd wanted this, for months she'd wanted this moment. He put his arms around her body and pulled her closer. They said nothing for a while. They simply thought about the moment they just shared. Aisha pulled the covers on them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have my phone."

"It's okay."

Aisha looked him in the eyes. "Just so you know, I can't imagine losing you either."

"...you realize I won't let you date anyone else after today, right?"

Aisha scoffed. "Let me? Now you've killed the mood. You are so warped; it's not about allowing me to see someone else. I don't want to date anyone else. I, I love you."

Aisha turned away and blushed. She couldn't believe what she just said. The silence felt like hours. Riven chuckled and turned her head to look at him. "Damn, I knew I should have said it moments ago."

"During sex?!"

"Sex doesn't make it not true. ...I wanted to say it first."

"You haven't said it at all."

He kissed her and looked her in her eyes. He thought he could say it, but he felt weird under her gaze. He felt himself go red as he begrudgingly admitted, "I'm in love with you."

Aisha let that confession wash over her. She thought about everything. Tritannus, their trysts, the Frutti Music Bar, everyone's judgement, this pregnancy, their friendship, the day he broke her heart, and today when he gave her his. She burst into tears. "Thank you."

**(A/N) Chapter five, they fucked. Chapter sixteen, they made love. Now I know it's a huge difference from two chapters ago, but sometimes it takes a big shock for people to realize what they have.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha's baby shower.** _


End file.
